Un deseo cumplido
by Sailor-Senshi-Guardian-Aries
Summary: Cuatro años después, una familia regresa a la ciudad donde comenzó todo, encontrándose con viejos conocidos , amigos y un amor que, en el pasado, no se pudo declarar. Hoy, hay una nueva oportunidad para ello. Esta es mi versión. Fujibato-Sayaka/Kazuto-Iorogi/Suishou. Muy dulce, suave y tierno (a mi parecer) Fusión del Manga y el Animé.
1. Un reencuentro diferente

Un reencuentro diferente.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Quién era?

Las sombras se movían de un lado para otro, confundiéndola y haciéndola sentir… feliz. Muy feliz.

_Solo estando con él es maravilloso._

Su propia voz, en la lejanía, la sorprendió, haciéndole desear más el saber el lugar en donde estaba y a quien le hablaba. ¿Qué será?

Ahora, podía visualizar un espacio empedrado de liso cemento, rodeado de arboles de cerezo, que con el inusual viento rápido y suave, hacía jugar a los millones de pétalos de esos árboles, formando figuras oblicuas.

_-¡Por supuesto que estoy enojado!_ - Una voz de un muchacho, en la lejanía, la sobresalto. Le resultaba conocida, y le hacía sonreír. - _¡No puedes simplemente desaparecer sin decir nada!_

_-Lo siento._ - Oyó su propia voz, en circunstancias iguales a las del muchacho.

El viento sonaba cerca de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que disculparse?

_-¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos? - _Ella se quedó sin aire al oír esa pregunta. ¿Por qué soñaba esto? ¿Sería…?

_¡No! - _Exclamó la ella del sueño. - _¡No es eso!_

_-¡¿Entonces por qué?!_ - Exclamó el muchacho con desespero.

Ella quedó en silencio.

La imagen de un perro de peluche color azul con una correa roja con pinchos a su alrededor, apareció frente a ella.

-¿Qué…? – tan pronto como empezó a preguntar, la imagen se desvaneció.

-_Es por eso que tengo que irme._ – otra vez, su voz, en la lejanía de algún lugar de donde ella se encontraba, hizo que prestase atención.

-_¡No puede ser cierto!_ – exclamó la voz del muchacho desconocido. - _¡Hey!_

-_Fui muy feliz cuando estuve contigo..._ – habló ella. _¿Feliz? ¿Qué es esto? _Se preguntó ella misma. – _esto no está bien… quería decir "Adiós" con una sonrisa…_ - silencio, seguido de una alteración en el ambiente, según notó ella.

La imagen de una plaza, de noche, se divisaba casi nítidamente frente a ella. Los pétalos de cerezo hacían la misma danza que antes, mientras que dos jóvenes, él de diecinueve o veinte años y ella de diecisiete o dieciocho años, se encontraban allí, frente a ella. Una luz había sobre ella, color verdosa, y una luz blanca lineal estaba entre los dos, como si estuviese encerrando a la muchacha en un tubo largo, transparente.

-_¡Hey!_ – le dijo él a ella, en un susurro de espanto. Levanta su mirada al cielo, dirigiéndose a algo o alguien. - _¡Detente! ¡Por favor!_ – le pidió rogando. La imagen se volvió nítida.

Él, alto y de cabello castaño oscuro, casi un bordó, de gafas finas y semicirculares, que escondían un par de hermosos y tristes ojos verdes. Ella, una cabeza más baja que él, de ojos ámbar y de pelo dividido, corto hasta los hombros y después largo hasta las rodillas, de color caoba claro pálido.

-_Fujimoto-san…_ - le dijo ella, mirándolo de forma especial. – _Tú eres la persona más preciada para mí…_ - de apoco, pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos ambarinos. El muchacho, Fujimoto (como ella lo había llamado), apretó la mano que tenía puesta en esa especie de barrera con fuerza, impotente. – _Siempre fue así… y siempre lo será… eternamente._

-_¡No te vayas!_ – le suplicó angustiado.

Y, tras decir esas palabras, el tubo donde la ella del sueño, se empezó a resquebrajar, rompiéndose en mil pedazos que iban desapareciendo, mientras los jóvenes se miraban con una cálida sonrisa.

La _ella_ del sueño abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, vendo cómo una pequeña luz salía del pecho de el muchacho.

Como si fuese un negro manto, la oscuridad se presentó, otra vez, ante ella, dejándola otra vez en una incertidumbre.

Pero no duró mucho. Algo le impidió moverse. Y lo que pasó ante sus ojos en ese momento la dejó descolocada, mientras, a medida que las imágenes, no… los recuerdos… _sus_ recuerdos, pasaban ante ella, recordando uno por uno cada uno de ellos. Cuando la última imagen que pasó delante suyo, las lágrimas en sus ojos bajaron libremente sobre su rostro, reviviendo ese sentimiento de angustia.

-_¿Qué está sucediendo?_ – preguntó él.

-_Hay un lugar al que debo ir…_

La última palabra.

-_Adiós…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó con un sudor frío en su frente y lágrimas mientras el grito desgarrador contenido en su garganta, salía sin que ella lo pudiese parar. Al instante, empezó a sollozar con fuerza, sintiendo que un torrencial de lágrimas bajaban y su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse por los fuertes sollozos.

Otra vez el mismo sueño. Pensó ella, sin dejar de sollozar. Ni siquiera recordaba de qué trataba. Pero… sentía ese horrible vacío en su pecho, nuevamente, como cada vez que tiene ese sueño.

Unos pasos sincronizados y diferentes, sonaron en la madera, al frente de su habitación. De la habitación de sus padres.

Los pasos de sus padres sonaban con ligereza y rapidez, mientras se precipitaban a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

El rostro de su madre, de unos treinta y muchos años, casi igual al de ella (solo que más maduro), se divisó seguido de su cuerpo, y la presencia de su padre.

Por su parte, su padre, un hombre con un carácter peculiar de unos cuarenta y pocos años, de cabellos negro y largo hasta los hombros, de ojos negro azulados y contextura parecida a la de un militar, observó con seriedad el estado de su única hija.

-Kobato… - susurró la mujer, con la angustia grabada en su hermoso rostro. – Kobato, mi niña… -le dijo abrazándola y meciéndola. – Por favor… Ioryogi… - le pidió ella.

-Kobato… - habló su padre, con un tono que hizo levantar el rostro de la chica de escasos veintiún años de edad. Su rostro pasó de la angustia, al asombro. Su padre se acercó con lentitud, sentándose al otro lado de ella, posando su mano izquierda en el hombro de la joven. – Todo estará bien… - y la atrajo para sí, meciéndola.

Una vez que Kobato se hubiese entregado al mundo de Morfeo, Iorogi se levantó y acomodó a su hija.

El silencio reinó en la habitación de la única hija del matrimonio Hanato, mientras los esposos, el ángel y el antiguo heredero al trono del "otro mundo", compartían una mirada de preocupación.

-Estará bien, Suishou. – le consoló Iorogi a su esposa. – no te olvides que vamos hacia el lugar donde empezó todo.

Sin poder contenerse, Suishou se acercó a una dormid Kobato. La arropó, la tapó mejor con su manta, y le besó la frente.

Iorogi apagó el velador de la mesita de su hija, y se marchó, seguido de Suishou.

-después de todo, las coincidencias no existen – dijo el hombre, mirando hacia su hija, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, y dirigirse a la suya. – solo existe lo inevitable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Una semana después.**_

-¡Kyaaaaa! – un grito del piso de arriba alertó que su hija se había levantado.

Suspiró. A comenzar con las mismas mañanas de siempre en los días laborales.

-y pensar que antes molestaba que llegase tarde. – dijo Iorogi mientras abría el diario matutino con una divertida sonrisa.

-¡Kobato! – exclamó Suishou desde la escalera. -¡Ven a desayunar que se te hace tarde!

-¡Ya voy, mamá! – se escuchó de donde el antes perro de peluche estaba. - ¡Kya! - Seguido de eso, un golpe duro resonó en el techo de la cocina-comedor.

-Ay, Dios Santo… - susurró Iorogi. – Es igual que tú. – le dijo resignándose.

-¿Qué esperabas? – le dijo su esposa con diversión. – tenemos la misma alma. – contestó como si fuese obvio.

- Lo sé, pero esperaba…

-¡Buenos días! – la exclamación de la joven muchacha, hizo que los esposos se giraran hacia ella.

Hoy vestía con unas calzas color crema, un vestido manga tres cuarto de color verde jade, tenía una campera color ladrillo en sus manos, sandalias bajas color marrón y el pelo atado en una cola alta, haciendo que su pelo corto pareciese un chongo que seguía con su pelo largo hasta las rodillas.

-Buenos días, Kobato. – le saludó su madre, mientras besaba su mejilla. - No te hiciste daño, ¿Cierto? – se preocupó levemente.

-No, estoy bien, mamá. – le dijo con una de sus sonrisas matutinas. – además, tengo que apurarme, dentro de media hora tengo que estar en la facultad. – agarró unas tostadas, un vaso de jugo y, no sin antes de besar la mejilla de su padre, salió trotando para su bicicleta, mientras se ponía sus anteojos de sol.

-Vaya, - se sorprendió Iorogi.

-¿_Nani_? – le preguntó su esposa.

-creo que nos llevaremos una sorpresa hoy. – dijo mirando para el techo.

Imitando la acción de su esposo, Suishou miró al techo con el ceño fruncido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Por todos los cielos y lo que queda del infierno! – se quejó la Pequeña Paloma. - ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡De nuevo! – y aceleró más la velocidad.

La calle estaba vacía, por lo que no había problema. Tenía quince minutos para estar a tiempo y llegar a donde sus compañeros de la facultad de Medicina.

Siempre, desde que empezó a cuidar niños a los quince años, había querido recibirse en la facultad de Medicina, en el área de Pediatría. Aunque le faltasen cuatro años más, no importaba mucho, era de mañana y con lo que hacía todos los días estaba bien. A la mañana, tenía que estar en la facultad (que se encontraba a cuarenta y cinco minutos a pie, veinte minutos en bicicleta, y quince en auto o una motocicleta) y a la tarde, planeaba averiguar las guarderías de niños para poder ayudar en una de ellas a la tarde. Pensaba trabajar en una guardería para cuando su carrera termine y, en las tardes, trabajar en un hospital.

Pero lo mejor sería, para ella, que se apurara porque tenía quince minutos de atraso por estarse distrayendo antes de salir de su casa. A una cuadra, ya podía ver el edificio de la facultad de leyes, por lo que tenía que llegar a ese edificio y hacer una cuadra más, porque, prácticamente, estaba al lado.

La chica se fijo en su reloj. 7:45 a.m.

-Uf… - suspiro de alivio cuando llegó a la vereda de la facultad de leyes. – creí que tenía que pedalear más fuerte. – comentó para sí.

Se bajó de la bicicleta, y empezó a caminar sobre la calle que daba a la entrada de la ya dicha facultad de leyes, mientras tarareaba una canción que creía conocer.

-_Haru ni saku hana… _- entonó ella. – _Natsu hirogaru zona yo…_ - no siguió cantando, pero sí tarareando.

La verdad, en todo le iba bien. Ni se podía quejar de nada de su vida. Bueno, si, se podía quejar de un vacío en su pecho. Y no sabía de qué se trataba.

Ensimismada en su tarareo y sus pensamientos, no pudo prestar atención a su camino, hasta chocar contra una masa negra que no vio venir de su izquierda. Más específicamente, de la entrada de la facultad de leyes.

-¡Ah! – y, junto con bicicleta y todo, se balanceo hacia atrás. La bicicleta no cayó, pero ella sí. - ¡Auch! – se quejó con dolor en sus partes traseras.

-¿_Daijoubu desuka_? – preguntó inmediatamente la voz de un hombre.

-_Hai, betsuni…_ - se paró, sacudió un poco su campera (que había ido a parar al piso), un poco la parte de atrás, y le sonrió a la persona frente a ella. - ¿Usted está bien? – le preguntó agarrando la bicicleta.

-S-si… - dijo él con dificultad. - ¿Esta… estudiando leyes, señorita? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, yo iba camino a la facultad de Medicina, - explicó ella, viéndolo. Pero fue lo peor, porque, al verlo, sintió ese vacío en su pecho otra vez. – pero se me hace tarde. Lo siento por lo de recién. –le sonrió, apenada.

La verdad, era la primera vez que sentía eso, y con alguien desconocido. De una cabeza más alto que ella, cabello color marrón oscuro (que se podía confundir con un caoba oscuro) largo y atado a una coleta baja, buen mozo, de ojos verde, brillantes, escondidos detrás de un par de gafas ovaladas. Vestía de traje negro.

-No te preocupes, tenía que ir para ese sector. – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. – Quizá podrías guiarme. – sugirió a modo de broma (o un intento de una), que hizo sonreír a la muchacha de veintiún años.

-Si me alcanza el tiempo, puedo decirle donde necesite ir, señor… - dudó, ya que no sabía su nombre.

-Kiyokazu… Soy Kiyokazu Fujimoto. – se presentó él con una pequeña reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Kobato Hanato. – e hizo una reverencia exagerada, que hizo sonreír más al chico. – Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Fujimoto-san.

Con una señal del muchacho, los dos empezaron a caminar, comentando sobre los métodos de estudio y las reformas en la universidad de Tokio.

-¿Porqué el área de Pediatría? – preguntó el abogado con sumo interés. – quiero decir, ¿Qué es que es lo que te motivó a especializarte en esa área? – rectificó.

-Bueno… - recordó a todos los niños que había cuidado en su adolescencia, y sonrió. – Siempre me han gustado los niños… y…fue más un impulso… cuando empecé a trabajar en mi adolescencia cuidando niños de amigos o conocidos de mis padres o mis tíos… es… como… si, una parte de mi, dijera que es ahí a donde pertenezco.

-Es… una muy buena motivación, la verdad. – le dijo después de escucharla. – Solo oí a una persona en mi vida hablar así de su carrera, y fue a mi hermana… digamos… _hermana adoptiva_. – concluyó.

-Yo no tengo hermanos. Pero considero a mis amigos como tal. – llegaron a la facultad de Medicina. La chica consultó su reloj. Tenía exactamente cinco minutos para ir a su correspondiente aula. – _Good._ – masculló mientras acomodaba su bicicleta y la encadenaba. – Temo que no podré guiarlo, Fujimoto-san. – se disculpó ella. – tengo cinco minutos para ir a mi primera clase del día.

-No te preocupes. – le consoló él. – Pero, ¿Sabes dónde está la oficina de Doumoto Takashi? – le preguntó mientras volvían a caminar.

-Justamente, la primera clase que tengo es con Doumoto-sensei. – le sonrió alegre. – Sígame. ¡Oh! – exclamó de repente, mientras sacaba su celular. - ¡Mamá! – exclamó.

-_te conseguí un trabajo en una guardería, Kobato._ – le informó mientras ella y Fujimoto caminaban, siendo Kobato la guía.

-¿Ah, sí? – se emocionó. - ¿En donde es?

-_A unas tres cuadras de casa._ – le contestó. – _Se llama Guardería Yomogi, está a cargo de un matrimonio, los Okiura. Dicen que puedes empezar hoy, si quieres._

-Gracias, mamá. – le agradeció. – iré, y dile a papá que ayer le traje el especial de Genko-sama – le dijo con diversión. Del otro lado, la mujer rió. – te dejo, _mom¸_ antes de recibir otro reporte de llegada tarde. – y una gota surgió sobre su cabeza, mientras que Fujimoto sonreía con nostalgia.

-_Adiós, hija. Que te vaya bien._ – y la llamada se cortó justo cuando ella se posaba, junto con el abogado, frente a la puerta abierta del aula correspondiente.

Con cautela, asomó la cabeza, aliviándose de que Doumoto-sensei no llegase aún.

-¡Kobato! – el grito que vino de repente hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Sumi! – protestó ella mientras miraba mal a su mejor amiga. Era de su misma estatura, pelo castaño claro corto hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Su nombre completo: Sumi Himitsu - ¡No hagas eso! ¡Casi muero del susto!

-Mejor apúrate a entrar, porque Doumoto-sensei avisó que llegaría unos minutos tarde. Y sabes que cuando dice eso significa que no llega cinco minutos antes, si no que llega a tiempo. – le advirtió ella. – y Fye dice que no le devolviste la lapicera que te prestó el otro día.

-¿Ya se está quejando? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que tiene la lapicera en su oreja izquierda? – dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿Enserio? ¡Fye Celes! – protestó ella, y se fue a discutir con el susodicho que tenía una mirada de inocencia.

-¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada para merecer a una parejita como esta? – protestó Kobato por lo bajo.

-Hanato-san – la voz de Doumoto-sensei la hizo respingar.

-¡Buenos días, sensei! – le dijo con su inconfundible alegría y haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Eso hizo que los hombres que estaban ahí (Fujimoto y Doumoto), sonrieran leve e imperceptiblemente.

-Puedes ir a tu asiento, necesito hablar con el señor. – y señaló a Fujimoto.

-_Hai_ – asintió ella. – Gusto en conocerlo, Fujimoto-san. – se despidió ella, caminado, feliz, hacia donde Doumoto-sensei (quien se sorprendió al saber que lo conocía) le indicaba, después de que Fujimoto le devolviera su saludo.

Cuando llegó, dejó su bolso en la mesa y se sentó. Frunció el ceño y puso su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

_Otra vez… ese vacío en mi pecho…_

-Kobato-chan. – le llamó alguien detrás suyo.

Un chico de su edad, de piel trigueña, ojos verdes y expresiones amables. Se llamaba Hien Li, y venía de Hong Kong, China, para estudiar lo mismo que ella.

-¿Si, Hien-kun? – le dijo ella. - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes dónde está la oficina de correo más cercana? – dijo mientras guardaba un sobre en su mochila.

-Sí. –le dijo con alegría. - ¿Quieres que te haga un croquis? – le dijo ella en el mismo tono. – No podré acompañarte, ya que tengo que trabajar.

-Al final, conseguiste trabajo. – le dijo mientras la felicitaba. – te deseo suerte hoy.

-Gracias, Hien-kun. Toma. – y le dio el croquis.

-Muy bien. – la voz de Doumoto-sensei se hizo notar mientras cerraba la puerta del salón. – si alguien es tan amble de decirme en que nos quedamos la clase pasada…

Y así, la clase del día comenzó, bajo el informe que Kobato había hecho extra para compensar el reporte de llegada tarde de la semana pasada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al caer el medio día, los estudiantes de la facultad de Medicina salían libres de las lecciones de hoy.

Entusiasmada, Kobato desencadenó la bicicleta color gris, y empezó a pedalear hasta su casa.

Como en la mañana, empezó a tararear la misma conocida, y a la vez desconocida, canción. Iba tranquila, sin ningún apuro, ya que tenía una hora para entrar a la guardería y, antes, comer.

-_kokoro no _– y como en esa mañana, volvió a cantar. Llamando la atención de los de la zona.- _naka ni, kizamarete kirameku… asa ni furu ame… mado o tozasu hi ni mo… mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no u he…_

Dejó de cantar, para seguir tarareando, bajo la mirada de las personas que se encontraban cerca de donde ella pasaba. Miró el reloj, y pedaleó con más fuerza.

A duras penas, derrapó con la bicicleta justo en el portón de su casa, haciendo que unas pequeñas piedras saltasen sobre la verdea.

Entró con la bicicleta, la dejó apoyada detrás del jardín, y entró con su juego de llaves.

-¡Llegue! – avisó con energía. - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – llamó ella.

Silencio.

-Entonces todavía no llegaron. – susurró ella, comprendiendo.

Fue al comedor, y caminó directo a la heladera, donde una nota de su madre le marcaba un croquis donde decía el camino que tenía que tomar para llegar a la guardería.

_Suerte en la guardería. Mamá y Papá._ Decía la nota mientras la guardaba en el bolsillo de su campera, abriendo la heladera.

Examinó con escrutinio su interior, decidiéndose por comer unos Onigiris hechos por su madre antes de irse y un poco de jugo de uva.

Cuando terminó de almorzar, preparó un bolso color verde y se cambió l ropa por un vestido largo de color crema con detalles en flor de cerezo en verde, cambió su campera por una color verde y sus sandalias por unos zapatos sin taco color marrones. Sacó el croquis que le hizo su madre de la otra campera, y volvió a bajar, colgándose el bolso preparado y yéndose, no sin antes, cerrar la casa con llave.

Caminó con tranquilidad, mientras revisaba el papel con las instrucciones de su madre. Según el croquis, la guardería estaba yendo derecho después de doblar la esquina más cercana de donde su casa se encontraba.

Miró el reloj, mientras, al mirarlo, se sobresaltaba y empezaba a corre.

_¡Cinco minutos para estar en la guardería! ¡Kobato, no tienes remedio!_ Se reprochó a sí misma.

Las pocas personas que caminaban por las veredas, la miraban con asombro por lo rápido que corría una chica como ella. Aunque siempre se está cayendo, cuando Kobato se esfuerza y se concentra en lo que tiene que hacer, no es ninguna torpe. En cambio, cuando está distraída…

-Uf… - la ambarina se recargó en el pilar de las puertas de la guardería. Por enésima vez en el día, miró su reloj. –tres minutos antes. – susurró, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la voz de una mujer, sobresaltándola.

-S-si… - dijo un poco agitada. – Es que vine corriendo… - normalizó su respiración. Frente a ella, una mujer de alrededor de treinta años, de su misma estatura, cabello negro y largo hasta mitad de su espalda atada en una coleta baja. Tenía una expresión amable. – Mi nombre es Hanato Kobato, y soy la ayudante que contrataron.

-Oh, si… -se acordó ella. – Kobato-chan, ¿No te importa? – le dijo sonriéndole.

-Está bien así. – le dijo la chica.

-Mi nombre es Sayaka Okiura. Puedes decirme Sayaka. –le dijo la maestra.

-Sayaka-sensei se oye mejor. – animó ella.

Entraron, y la maestra le presento a su marido, Kazuto, como el "segundo al mando", para gracia de los tres. Él era pelinegro, de ojos zafiro y expresión amable.

-Muy bien, Kobato-chan. –le dijo Kazuto con expresión alegre. Una expresión que parecía tener siempre. – los niños del turno tarde están por llegar.

-¿Estás lista? – le preguntó Sayaka.

-¡_Hai_! – exclamó ella. – Kobato, ¡_Ganbarimasu_!

Los dueños de la guardería sonrieron ante lo dicho por ella, y, los tres, fueron a esperar a los niños en la entrada.


	2. Lo inevitable se hace presente

Lo inevitable se hace presente

Kobato se sentía en una nube. Nada más cómodo que lo que estaba haciendo, podía dejarla más satisfecha de lo que estaba.

¿Por qué? Porque estaba donde más le gustaba: rodeada de niños. Niños que siempre estaban alegres desde que entran a la guardería hasta que salen de ella.

-Hey, Kobato-chan. – le llamó Kazuto-sensei, como le llamaban ella y los niños. - ¿No quieres hacerme un favor? – le preguntó.

-¿De qué se trata? – le preguntó con amabilidad y alegría.

-necesito que entretengas a los niños unos minutos con lo que puedas. – le pidió amablemente. – saldré para encargarme de unos trámites, y Sayaka está colgando los futones que se usaron en la siesta… ¿Puedes? – le preguntó otra vez.

-Claro. – le dijo ella con alegría. - ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer? – le preguntó ella, un poco confundida.

-Bueno… - pensó un momento, mirando hacia el techo mientras ponía su dedo índice en su mentón. – Puedes tocar el piano u otro instrumento que estén aquí, o lo que tú quieras. – le dijo dejándolo en el criterio de la estudiante de medicina.

-Está bien… en todo caso, les preguntaré a ellos lo que quieran que haga. – y se fue hacia donde ellos estaban.

La verdad, desde que los niños la habían conocido, ella había tomado un papel gracioso y amable para ellos, ya que con su personalidad, Kobato podía hacer sonreír hasta la más arisca de las personas.

-¡Kobato-sensei! – gritaron todos los niños al verla entrar.

-Niños, no soy su maestra, pueden llamarme Kobato, si lo prefieren. – les dijo con dulzura.

-Bueno… etto… ¡Kobato-chan! ¿Está bien llamarte así? – les preguntaron algunos de los "varoncitos".

-Así está bien. – les dijo sin borrar su amable sonrisa. – Ahora, mientras que Kazuto-sensei fue a hacer unas diligencias, ¿Qué quieren hacer? – cuestionó con su ánimo de siempre.

Algunos, la mayoría, quedaron pensando, haciendo unas graciosas y tiernas caritas de "estoy pensando", que hicieron la mirada de la Pequeña Paloma se dulcificara aún más.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! – dijo una niña de pelo castaño, corto, y ojos verde. - ¡Canta, Kobato-chan! ¡Canta!

-¡Sí! – corearon sus compañeritos. - ¡Canta, Kobato-chan! ¡Canta! – repitieron todos a la vez.

-¿Cantar? – dijo divertida. – Bueno… ¿Con guitarra, piano o violín? – les preguntó con sus facciones relajadas.

-¡El piano! – corearon todos sin hacerlo a la vez. Sus caritas estaban muy entusiasmadas como para que ella se arrepintiera (lo cual, no iba a hacerlo, ya que tenía que tocarlo para no desacostumbrarse).

-Muy bien. – dijo yéndose al lugar de dicho instrumento. Un piano sin cola, muy cómodo para tener en una guardería. Empezó probando unas teclas, para verificar si estaba afinado o no. Para su satisfacción, lo estaba. - ¿Alguna canción en especial? – dijo alegremente.

-¡Canta, Kobato-chan! – siguieron exclamando, para risa de la chica.

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer. – y empezó a tocar, haciendo que las notas inundasen en la sala donde se encontraban.

-_Nakushita mono to…_- empezó a cantar ella, mientras los niños se sentaban cerca de ella, embelesados por su canto. - … _atsumeta mono no hazama ni… anata no egao ochite ita no… todokisou de todokanai…_

-_Tonde ikeru wake ja nai shi… __Warawasete agetai dake na no ni… _- Sin que nadie lo viese, en la otra habitación, un hombre de unos veintidós años escuchaba esa misma canción. -_Yaku tatazu mukou no tsubasa… Nan no tame ni aru no darou… _- Kobato hizo una pausa, y respiró con profundidad, modificando su tono de voz. - _Anata no soba de warau yo… Watashi ni dekiru koto… Koko ni iru dake de mo ii no ka na… Donna kao shite mo… Yogiru no ano kasuka na kioku… Sora no kanata wo omou yo…_

- El hombre que se encontraba en la habitación contigua, había salido de ésta, dirigiéndose al aula donde la Pequeña Paloma de encontraba con los infantes. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que lo separaba de esa voz y de los niños de la guardería, escuchando el canto y la melodía. - _Anata no soba de warau yo… Watashi ni dekiru koto… Atatameru dake de mo ii no ka na?... Semete tsutsumitai… Kidzuku no sono tame no tsubasa to… Ima koso watashi warau yo… Kumo no kakera wo ageru yo…_ _*_- Kobato dejó que sus dedos volviesen a tomar el principio de la canción, con más lentitud, haciendo una última nota, que arrancó exclamaciones y palmadas de parte de todos los niños.

-¡Increíble!

-¡Qué lindo!

-¡Qué bien canta, Kobato-chan!

La chica se levantó del piano, mientras sonreía a su mini-público.

-Gracias, niños. – les dijo, e hizo una reverencia. – Ahora… ¿Quieren hacer algo en especial? – preguntó ella mientras se soltaba el pelo, y calmaba el cuero cabelludo.

-_Konnichi wa._ – dijo una voz en la puerta. Al voltearse a ver quién era, Kobato agrandó sus ojos de la sorpresa. - ¿Interrumpo?

-¡Fujimoto-kun! – la exclamación de felicidad sorpresa de los niños, hizo que la estudiante de medicina, se asustara, haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás, cayéndose.

-¡Kya! – gritó sin contenerse. Seguido de eso, un golpe seco. - ¡Ouch! – se quejó ella. - Eso sí que dolió…

-_¿Daijoubu desuka?_- preguntaron los niños y Fujimoto con preocupación.

-_Hai, Daijoubu._ – contestó ella, mientras se sobaba la espalda. – me pasa todo el tiempo, cuando no estoy con dos pensamientos a la vez.

-en otras palabras, diría mi hermano, - comento la niña ojiverde y de cabello castaño claro con diversión. – cuando no se está distraída.

En la cabeza de Kobato apareció una gota, mientras concordaba con eso.

-Te ayudo. – dijo Fujimoto mientras se acercaba y le tendía una de sus manos.

-ah… _arigatou._ – dijo ella, mientras aceptaba su ayuda y le sonreía. – Gusto en verlo de nuevo, Fujimoto-san. – le dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

-No sabía que trabajaba aquí, señorita. – le dijo un tanto sorprendido. Kobato lo miró con curiosidad y sin entender. – esta es la guardería de mi hermana y su marido. – le contestó ante la expresión que la chica adoptó.

-Am… bueno, mi madre buscó una que esté cerca de mi casa, no quiere que esté lejos a la tarde. – y se encogió de hombros. – y ni digamos mi papá. –susurró para ella, y la gota en su cabeza volvió a aparecer.

-Fujimoto-kun – dijo la voz sorprendida de Kazuto-sensei, detrás de ellos. – Que bueno verte. ¿Has venido a lo de siempre? – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Kobato riera por la sincronización.

-Esto responde a tu pregunta. – dijo el ojiverde mirando a los niños, dirigiéndose al piano.

-¿Tocas? – preguntó la Pequeña Paloma con sorpresa.

-Fujimoto-kun toca muy bien, igual que tú, Kobato-chan. – dijo la voz de Akane Li, la niña de ojos verdes. Casualmente, la niña era la hermanita menor de Hien, su compañero de clase en la facultad. – _Demo… _¿Es cierto que conoces a mi hermano Hien? – preguntó con su vocecilla tierna.

-Sí, claro que lo conozco. – dijo mientras la niña le agarraba la mano. – estudiamos en la misma clase.

-¡Fujimoto-kun! – llamó un niño de tez trigueña, ojos celestes y cabello negro: Taoma Suen. - ¡Toca la canción sin letra!

-¡Sí! ¡Tócala! ¡Toca la canción! – le insistieron los niños. El abogado rió entre dientes y empezó a tocar las teclas, mirando a la chica ambarina de reojo. Su expresión era alegre, como siempre.

El sonido del piano ser tocado por segunda vez en la tarde, trajo a una confundida Sayaka a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos.

_¿Qué es esa… canción?_ Se preguntó Kobato. Un cosquilleo invadió su pecho y su garganta.

-¿Bailamos, Kobato-chan? – preguntó Akane. La chica no respondió, solo quedó escuchando el sonido del piano, mientras era observada por una mirada confundida de la niña - ¿Kobato-chan?

-¿Eh? – preguntó ella.

-¿Bailamos? – preguntó otra vez la niña.

-Claro. – dijo volviendo a sonreír, mientras tomaba las manos de la niña y la hacía balancearse al son de la melodía, mientras la chica de veintiún años empezaba a tararear junto con la melodía.

En el piano, Kiyokazu Fujimoto observaba de vez en cuando a la chica bailar, mientras que su oído, podía escuchar su tarareo. Sin contenerse, sonrió torcidamente, mientras pensaba en el objeto que tenía envuelto en su pañuelo. Pañuelo, que se encontraba en el bolsillo del saco que tenía puesto.

Observó por enésima vez a la muchacha que había estado esperando por cuatro años, bailar con, ahora, uno de los niños, sin dejar de tararear la melodía.

Seriamente, Kazuto Okiura, observaba las reacciones del ojiverde sin perderse ningún detalle, para después sonreír súbitamente comprendiendo ese estado de ánimo del "hermano" de su esposa. Se volvió a ésta, compartiendo una mirada que solo ellos sabían interpretar. Se sonrieron mutuamente. Sayaka y él se entendían sin decir palabra alguna.

Fujimoto acarició las últimas notas de esa alegre y triste melodía sin dejar su expresión serena y algo entusiasta, para volverse a mirar a los niños.

-¿Crees que algún día haya una letra para la canción, Fujimoto-kun? – le preguntó la pequeña Ai Hiragizawa. Una niña de pelo negro azulado y ojos amatista, que a simple vista, era muy intuitiva.

-Yo creo que la hay. – dijo revolviéndole el cabello con delicadeza. – yo lo creo…

-Mh… - pensó Kobato. Miró su reloj. 17:30 p.m. – Bueno, seguiremos mañana, ya que sus padres tienen que estar viniendo. ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Sí, Kobato-chan! – exclamaron al unísono, haciendo sonreír a los adultos.

-Realmente tienes un talento con los niños, Kobato-chan. – le dijo Sayaka. - ¿Estudias una carrera que tenga que ver con ellos? – le preguntó ella.

-Medicina, en el área de Pediatría. – le dijo con su sonrisa de siempre. – Pensaba… en que cuando termine la carrera, trabajar por las tardes en un hospital, y a la mañana un par de horas en una guardería, más para ayudar en ese aspecto como lo hago hoy, que como Pediatra. – explicó con entusiasmo y amor a sus planes.

-Sayaka, - le llamó Kazuto, regresando de ver por la ventana que daba a la entrada. – están llegando los primeros padres.

-Muy bien. – dijo dirigiéndose a los niños. – Vayan detrás de Kazuto-sensei, mientras hablo con Kobato-chan, ¿Eh? En un segundo los alcanzo. – y, tras las palabras de su maestra, todos se fueron detrás del pelinegro.

-Nunca los vi tan entusiasmados como hoy. – comentó Fujimoto con una leve sonrisa. - ¿O es que soy yo?

-Fue Kobato-chan quien se encargó de eso. – comento una divertida Sayaka.

-¿Eh? ¿_Nani_? – dijo la aludida con despiste. Fujimoto suspiró con diversión y Sayaka rió quedamente. – _S-su mimasen._ – se disculpó con pena.

-Kobato-chan, necesito que vayas a bajar los futones que quedaron en la azotea para ventilar. ¿Puedes? – le dijo con disculpa en el rostro.

-Claro, Sayaka-sensei. – y se dispuso a ir, cuando la voz de Fujimoto la detuvo y la hizo girar.

-Espera, Sayaka-sensei, iré yo. – dijo el ojiverde mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás. – me cambiaré y lo haré.

-_Demo…_ - dijo Kobato.

-Es tu primer día, ¿No? – dijo sin alterar la voz, solo suavizándola. Ella asintió en respuesta. – Afuera está a punto de llover, y tú no traes una muda de ropa. Lo haré yo.

-Ah… - y antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, se había ido a cambiar. – _Arigatou…_ - susurró ella un poco tarde.

-No te preocupes. – le dijo Sayaka-sensei. – Kiyokazu-kun viene todos los días por estas horas a ayudar. Así que te asignaré guardar los juguetes que quedaron, ¿Sí?

-_Hai…_ - dijo ella mientras se ponía a hacer su trabajo y su jefa se iba a despedir a los niños.

Había pasado un día hermoso con Sayaka, Kazuto y los niños en el Yomogi. No lo cambiaría por nada. También había disfrutado de la compañía de Kiyokazu, como le gustaba llamarlo en su mente.

Quince minutos después, el salón ya estaba ordenado y limpio para el día siguiente. Listo para que mañana los niños desbarataran el lugar otra vez. Sonrió de solo pensarlo.

Un trueno de gran volumen la hizo respingar del susto, seguido del sonido de la lluvia caer.

Pestañeó, y corrió hacia la ventana que daba a la azotea. Pero antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad del recorrido, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a un Fujimoto vestido con una remera negra con cuello y un par de jeans color marrón. Lo único que no se había cambiado fueron los zapatos.

-Aquí están los futones. – y, con cuidado, lo puso en uno de los sillones para niños. – Solo falta doblarlos y guardarlos en aquella gaveta. – y señaló la dicha gaveta vacía arriba del estante de los juguetes.

-Lo haré yo. – se ofreció ella con entusiasmo.

-Te ayudo. – dijo sonriéndole.

En silencio, doblaron los futones de la siesta, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Kobato estaba con el ceño fruncido, pensando en los parciales que se avecinaban en el próximo mes, mientras que Kiyokazu recordaba lo dicho por Kohaku hace cuatro años atrás, cuando, súbitamente, recordó todo lo referente a esa chica torpe, ingenua, de poco sentido común, alegre y entusiasta que se había metido en su vida.

-La lluvia no para. – dijo Fujimoto, mirando al cielo, después de doblar y guardar los futones. - ¿Trajo un paraguas? – le preguntó sin mirarla.

-No. – dijo con una mueca. – no pensé que llovería. – repuso con un retintín de molestia.

-Le acompañaré a su casa. Además, yo tengo que caminar cuatro cuadras. – le dijo mientras dejaba sus pertenencias en el sillón donde antes estaban los futones.

-¿No te molesta? – dijo ella, dudosa y sonrojada.

-La verdad es que no. –dijo mirando hacia el frente.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos. – habló la voz de Kazuto a sus espaldas. El abogado y la estudiante de medicina se dieron vuelta para mirarlo.

Detrás de sus piernas, la cara de una sonriente Rea Okiura, de tres años de edad, se asomaba, con su cabello corto negro azabache y ojos azul oscuro.

-¿Te divertiste hoy, Rea? – le dijo Kobato, mientras le sonreía.

-Si, Kobato-chan. – le dijo mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies. - ¿Cantarás mañana otra vez? – le dijo con entusiasmo.

-Solo porque tú me lo dice, eh. – y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola reír.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó Sayaka, mientras tomaba en brazos a Rea.

-No se preocupen. – les dijo Fujimoto. – Cerraré yo, y acompañaré a ella su casa.

-Muy bien. Esperen si merma un poco la lluvia antes de salir, ¿Si? – les aconsejó Kazuto. – El viento es un poco fuerte, y el paraguas se saldría de tus manos, Kiyokazu-kun.

-_Dande monai…_ tendré cuidado. – le dijo mientras asentía.

-Muy bien, _Mata Ashita._ – dijo Sayaka, seguido del saludo de Kazuto y la pequeña Rea.

-Ellos tiene un auto, no te preocupes. – le dijo antes la expresión en el rostro de la ambarina. – solo viven a cinco cuadras, y siempre vienen del mismo modo. – y siguió leyendo un documento que se trajo del trabajo.

-Oh… - dijo ella, entendiendo, mermando su preocupación, pero no quitándosela. –El piano… - dijo de pronto, mirando al abogado. El ojiverde la miró, un poco sorprendido. – tocas muy bien. – dijo con una alegre sonrisa, que él no pudo evitar devolver. – La melodía… se me hizo conocida…

-Una persona muy importante para mí solía cantarla. – dijo él con el labio inferior queriendo sonreír. - Llevo buscándola hace mucho tiempo. – explicó, ya sin suprimir su leve sonrisa.

-Espero que pronto la encuentre. – le dijo con expresión triste. No le gustaba que alguien esté lejos de su persona especial.

Fujimoto solo sonrió, mientras sacaba una carpeta azul de su maletín.

Quince minutos después, en la salita del piano, el ruido de la carpeta, con los documentos dentro, cerrándose, hizo que Kobato desviara su mirada de la ventana, hacia Fujimoto.

-Muy bien. – dijo guardando la carpeta en su maletín impermeable, y mirando por la ventana. – Creo… que te *****tengo que devolverte esto… - dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica, que tenía cara de confusión, y depositaba una especie de pelotita violácea en sus manos.

Kobato miró el objeto con curiosidad.

-¿_Kon...peito…?_ – preguntó ella con sorpresa.*****

– Cuando chocaste conmigo hoy a la mañana… - empezó él. – antes, te oí cantar… *****¿Podrías cantarla una vez más para mí? – le preguntó con su rostro relajado y con una sonrisa.

-¡_Hai_! – exclamó ella. Ante la afirmativa, Fujimoto y ella se dirigieron al piano. El joven abogado se sentó sobre el banquillo, mientras que Kobato quedaba parada frente a la ventana. La lluvia se había suavizado.

Kiyokazu empezó a tocar las teclas del piano, produciendo la melodía que había escuchado hace rato.

Kobato cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la letra que conocía. Tomó aire profundamente, y lo exhaló.

-_Haru ni saku hana natsu hirogaru sona yo… Kokoro no naka ni kizamarete kirameku… _- La voz de la chica no parecía haber cambiado nunca, pensaba Fujimoto mientras oía la voz de la chica y se hundía en las teclas del piano. - _Asa ni furu ame ado o tozasu hi ni mo… Mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue… Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru… _- La tormenta había terminado apenas la canción había empezado. Algo insólito, diría él si no supiese del ser que había estado guiando a Kobato cuatro años atrás. - _Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono… _-La chica pausó, mientras las teclas del piano, bajo el dominio del ojiverde, seguían sin cesar. - _Aki wa mizube ni fuyu kotsue ni hisomu… Sekai no oku no kagiri nai yasashisa… Yoru ga kuru tabi inori wo sasage you… Ashita kuru hi wo shizuka ni mukae you… _-Sentía algo extraño, como aquella vez que recuperó los recuerdos relacionados con ella. Hoy, esa sensación, estaba duplicada por mil. - _Watashi wo michibiku tooi, tooi yobikoeyo hohoemu you ni utau you ni hibiku kaze no ot…_- silencio repentino, mientras, ante eso, Fujimoto fruncía el ceño.

La ventana que estaba frente a Kobato se abrió con la fuerza del viento, trayendo consigo, una tormenta de pétalos de flores de cerezo consigo. Seguido de eso, una luz rosa y brillante no dejó ver a Kobato. Por la fuerza del viento, la chica no pudo evitar gritar por dos segundos, preocupando a Kiyokazu.

El silencio, tan repentino como se fue, volvió. Como en una carrera, Fujimoto se levanto de donde se hallaba sentado, y se dirigió hacia la chica.

-¿_Daijoubu desuka_? – preguntó tan pronto estuvo a un metro detrás de ella.

Estaba de espalda, mirando a un atardecer despejado y anaranjado. Nada que ver con el día lluvioso y gris que había permanecido hace unos minutos.

-Así que eso era… - susurró con voz inanimada. – El lugar al que quería ir… la persona con quien quería estar… - Fujimoto soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, sorprendido. – Pensé… que si tenía solo una oportunidad más, esta vez… podríamos ser felices juntos… - un sollozo escapó sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, mientras apretaba sus manos. – Fui una tonta… - se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Esperanzado, Kiyokazu dio un paso adelante.

-¿Kobato…? – la llamó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo. A cámara lenta, el ojiverde vio como la chica se daba la vuelta para mirarlo con una sonrisa solo guardada para él y una mirada anhelante.

-¡Estoy de vuelta! – exclamó con alegría. Ante eso, el rostro de Fujimoto, adquirió una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad.

-Me hiciste esperar por tantos años… - le dijo sin tono de regaño, si no con dulzura. – Llegas tarde de nuevo. – le avisó sin dejar su expresión.

El cuerpo de Kobato temblaba de expectación. Por sus ojos, se resbalaba un torrente de lágrimas a causa de las emociones adquiridas en ese momento, y por el hombre que tenía frente a sí.

-¡Fujimoto-san! – y corrió, llorando como cada vez que soñaba con sus recuerdos, hacia el abogado, quien la recibió con satisfacción en sus brazos.*****

La ciudad de encontraba debajo de un brillo celestial, mientras que Ushagi-san, el mensajero de Dios, sobrevolaba la misma, devolviendo esos recuerdos que había borrado a cada ciudadano hace cuatro años atrás.

Desde abajo, Kohaku, Iorogi y Suishou miraban al mensajero en forma de conejo sobrevolar los cielos.

-Espero, - dijo Suishou, mirando a su pareja. – que la dejes tranquila. No creo que le guste que actúes a esta altura como un padre sobreprotector. – le dijo burlándose de él.

-ángel boba. – le regaño con diversión. – nuca podría actuar de esa forma respecto a Kobato. Ella, hace cuatros años atrás, tuvo que forzarse a ir a un lugar donde no recordaba a donde la llevaba y fui yo quien trató de que se quedara en ese tiempo, ¿O no lo recuerdas? – le dijo mirando al cielo.

-lo recuerdo. – dijo ella, mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Pero si ese Fujimoto… le hace algo… si la hiere… No tendré clemencia. – sentenció para gracia de los ángeles.

-Fujimoto-san no le hará nada a ella, - le aclaró Kohaku. - de eso puedes estar seguro, ya que él ha estado muy atormentado un año buscándola. – el ángel cabellos dorados y corte desigual volvió a mirar al cielo.

-Kobato dijo que había ido a la tienda de Genko, compró Bhaumcuchem para después de la cena. – le comentó Suishou a Iorogi, quien suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Esa Kobato… - comentó sin dejar de sonreír. – Hace años que no como un delicioso Bhaumcuchem de ese oso…

-Que ya no es oso. – apuntó su esposa.

-Sigue teniendo el mismo tamaño de uno. – replicó él. Suishou negó con la cabeza, pensando que su esposo no iba a cambiar nunca, solo en lo que conlleva en pelearse con esos…

-Kobato… - susurró ella, mirando al cielo, donde ya no había rastro del mensajero de Dios.

-Fui una tonta, Fujimoto-san… tonta, tonta, tonta… - decía ella mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de abogado y seguía sollozando.

Estaban sentados en el banquillo del piano, todavía en la guardería. Fujimoto tenía sentada a Kobato sobre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba la parte superior de su cabeza con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda rodeaba los hombros de la chica.

-¿Por qué crees que lo eres? – le susurró él, mientras posaba su frente contra su cabeza, aspirando su aroma dulce: cereza y melocotón. – yo no creo que lo seas…

-No me di cuenta que eras tú… - sollozó ella. – yo… había muerto hace siglos… y en ese entonces…

-pediste tu deseo… - completó él. – lo sé. No fuiste egoísta.

-¿Ah, no? – dijo ella, mientras sus sollozos se calmaban poco a poco.

-Yo creo que al hacerlo, hiciste feliz a muchas personas. – dijo separándola de él, y limpiando sus lágrimas. – sobre todo a Sayaka y a mí.

-Pero… sé que tú habías quedado muy mal después de que muriera… - explicó ella un poco sonrojada.

-¿Cómo es eso? – se desconcertó él.

-En mi anterior… vida, yo tenía una enfermedad terminal… - Ante esa revelación, Kiyokazu dejó escapar aire de un solo golpe. – pero, por esa disputa que Iorogi y el cielo tenían, mi muerte fue antes de lo previsto. Y… al no poder despedirme como era debido, Dios me concedió el deseo, con la condición de llenar esa botella.

-¿Despedirte como era debido? – se extrañó el abogado, todavía desconcertado.

-Todos, antes de morir, tienen un tiempo para despedirse de los seres amados que uno tiene. – le explicó haciendo una sonrisa triste. – y yo, que era huérfana, solo te tenía a ti, que te hiciste mi tutor cuando cumplí los doce. – esta vez, rió alegremente.

-¿Quieres decir… que yo era mucho mayor que tú? – le dijo con asombro. La chica asintió.

-cuando sucedió todo eso, yo tenía dieciséis años. Y el Fujimoto-san de esa época iba a cumplir treinta y ocho años. – dijo sin inmutarse, bajo la asombrada mirada de su persona especial. – en esa época no era nada raro. Además, no podíamos estar mucho tiempo en casa por mi enfermedad.

-¿Tan… grave estabas? – preguntó con dificultad. De solo pensar a aquella muchacha en una cama de hospital…

Suprimió ese pensamiento.

-Sí. Sufría recaídas, ataques de epilepsia y comas frecuentes. – dijo triste. – los años que pasé contigo, nunca me habían hospitalizado. Nunca podré olvidar tu rostro con esa expresión de terror puro cuando sufrí la primera de las últimas muchas recaídas. – escondió su rostro en el pecho del abogado, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del calor del otro, sin mencionar nada más.

-Creí que me volvería loco al no encontrar a nadie quien te recordase. – le dijo el ojiverde apretando el agarre en sus hombros. –pero después, me acordé de la mujer que conocías.

-¿Kohaku? – preguntó ella, mirándolo. – La última vez que la vi fue el primer día que vine a la ciudad con mis padres. Hoy me dijeron que iba a visitarla.

-¿Tus padres la conocen? – se extrañó Kiyokazu. Kobato asintió. - ¿De dónde?

-Mi madre era compañera de ella en el cielo. – dijo con una sonrisa. – mi madre se llama Suishou, y mi padre er… se llama Iorogi. – dijo forzándose a pronunciarlo bien.

-¿Iorogi? – se preguntó él, pensativo y frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Porqué me suena ese nombre?

-Hace cuatro años lo conocías por "Ioryogi-san", el peluche que llevaba a todos lados, ¿Lo recuerdas? – le dijo con diversión.

-¡Hey! ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – le dijo con una ceja alzada.

-solo recordaba tu expresión cuando lo viste. – dijo con inocencia. Fujimoto suspiró, sin otro remedio que alborotarle el cabello. – nunca te vi tan sorprendido, ni en tu anterior vida.

-entonces, ¿Su nombre es Iorogi? – dijo como si nada. - ¿Cómo es que el apellido…?

-no tengo idea… - y se encogió de hombros. – Solo saben que reencarnó como Iorogi Hanato y conoció, a su tiempo, a Suishou Amamiya. Aunque nunca creí que un ángel pudiese tener hijo… - opinó pensativamente. – Bueno… aunque no sé qué diré en la noche. – ante eso, Fujimoto, desconcertado, pestañeó y adopto una expresión de "¿Y ahora qué?". – Supongo que… ¿Hoe? – preguntó de repente, mirando a la ventana y caminando hacia allá. - ¿Ushagi-san? – preguntó, mientras miraba al mensajero descender de los cielos. El abogado lo miró fijamente, reconociéndolo, mientras el conejo giraba la flor por arriba de su cabeza, y le mandaba un mensaje a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, impaciente y expectante.

-¿Él…? – dijo Kobato, con una sonrisa tierna. –Muy bien, - miró al mensajero. – se lo diré. – y, bajo una luz que se asomaba entre las nubes, el conejo desapareció.

Sin poder evitarlo, sobre la cabeza del abogado surgió un signo de pregunta.

-Kobato… - la llamó, saboreando decir su nombre. - ¿_Nani_…?

-No te preocupes, Fujimoto-kun. – le dijo sonriéndole, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rosa. – Es solo un mensaje para mi padre. – y anotó en una libreta que tenía en su bolsillo con su respectivo lápiz. -¡Oh, es cierto! – exclamó de pronto. - ¡Tenemos que cerrar la guardería! – y tomó sus cosas, con Kiyokazu imitando sus pasos.

Apenas salieron del establecimiento, Kobato se prendió del brazo libre del ojiverde, causando un leve sonrojo entre ellos.

-Mi deseo, específicamente, era estar con las personas que amo. Y sigue siéndolo. – le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Fujimoto. – Aunque… Si el dulce no hubiese quedado contigo, los recuerdos volverían igual.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó deshaciendo el agarre y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la Pequeña Paloma.

-Porque alguien pidió un deseo. – dijo profundamente agradecida. – Y estoy muy agradecida con ese ser… - suspiró, mientras que agarraba la mano de Kiyokazu que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo con su mano del mismo lado. Miró al cielo. – Cuando tenga tiempo libre… - se dijo a sí misma. –… iré a agradecerle.

El abogado no dijo nada, ya que no quería que diese explicaciones que podía dar después. Por lo que siguieron caminando, solo disfrutando de la compañía y el contacto entre ellos.

-_Koko desu…_ - dijo Kiyokazu, mirando alrededor.

-Esa es mi casa. – señalando una casa en la cuadra, de dos plantas y al estilo Inglés de antaño, con un toque moderno, llena de flores y un gran árbol de cerezo en el patio trasero. Kiyokazu sonrió, un poco sorprendido. - ¿_Nani_? – le preguntó confundida.

-Mi departamento esta… - dijo él. – de ese lado de la calle. – y apuntó a un edificio de seis plantas color blanco brillante, con terraza, donde el piso número cinco no tenía masetas fuera de ella. Era lindo y simple. – El piso que no tiene plantas es el mío.

-Ah… nunca te vi salir. – le mencionó. – o es que siempre salía con el tiempo justo.

-Ayer volví de Kioto, por un caso de emancipación y otro de divorcio. – e hizo una mueca. No le gustaban los divorcios, discutían demasiadas veces entre sí.

-¿toda una semana? – se impresionó.

-Los divorcios son muy complicados. – se limitó a decir. – Por no decir otra palabra…

-Quizá… ¿Cómo una batalla campal? – le sugirió con una risita.

-Si, por suerte, esta pareja no tenía hijos que hiciese más complicado el tema, pero había pertenencias… no me gusta hablar de lo que es molesto. – cerró los ojos un segundo mientras suspiraba, cansado. - ¿No te da problemas las clases de Doumoto? – cambió el tema inesperadamente.

-No sé a qué vienes con eso, -le dijo con una sonrisa. – pero no, no me da problema, porque me gusta lo que hago. Dije que me gusta estar rodeada de niños, no importa el momento.

-No me sorprende. – dijo él, y la miró como si fuese algo maravilloso.

-Aunque siempre me pregunté el porqué… - dijo con cara pensativa. – pero gracias a Ginsei-san y su deseo pude descubrirlo. – dijo con una sonrisa, y cambiando unos pasos más delante de Kiyokazu, empezando a girar con sus brazos abiertos. - ¡_Daisuki_! – exclamó riendo.

En la cuarta vuelta, se mareó levemente y trastabilló hacia adelante.

Fujimoto negó con su cabeza con pesar, mientras evitaba que cayera.

-_Baka_ – le dijo con dulzura. Ella hizo un puchero mientras fruncía el ceño. – Te amo. – soltó mientras inclinaba su cabeza a su altura.

-_Aishiteru, Fujimoto-kun_ – le dijo ella en respuesta, terminando de acercar sus rostros y uniendo sus labios en un tierno, mientras los dos cerraban al instante sus ojos, lento y dulce primer beso.

Por inercia, Kobato rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Fujimoto, mientras él posaba una mano en su nuca y con el otro brazo, rodeaba su delicada cintura, acercándola más a él.

En la calle no había nadie, haciéndola silenciosa. En la lejanía, el sonido de un teléfono doméstico se podía escuchar rompiendo el silencio.

Lo que hizo que Kiyokazu separase a Kobato de él (muy a su pesar) fue que empezó a sentir su rostro mojado. Kobato estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras, Kobato? – le dijo él, preocupado.

-Porque estoy feliz. – dijo acercando otra vez su rostro a él, y besándolo devuelta, con más fervor y amor que antes.


	3. La historia e Sakura y Shaoran Li

La historia de Sakura y Shaoran Li.

A la mañana siguiente, saliendo de casa, Hien Li II llevaba en bicicleta a su hermanita menor con su abuela Ieran para canalizar su magia, mientras, después, se iba a la facultad (aunque su abuela no esté de acuerdo con lo que él estaba estudiando).

Era desesperante no saber qué hacer con una niña de cuatro años a tu cargo, después de…

-¡Hien-kun! – gritó la voz de Sumi detrás de él, antes de empezar a pedalear. - ¡_Matte_! – le pidió ella, corriendo.

Con una sonrisa divertida, él detuvo el andar de la bicicleta.

-¿Me llevas? – preguntó con inocencia, cuando la chica sonrió, al instante, sobre la cabeza del ojiverde apareció una gota.

- tendrás que cargar a Akane. – le advirtió.

-¿Te importa? – le preguntó ella a la niña, quien negó con la cabeza mientras componía una sonrisa. – Bien. – la cargó, se subió ella, y la puso en su regazo.

La mañana paso tranquila, con el cambio de que Kobato estaba más feliz y distraída que nunca. Casi muy raro en ella. Hoy estaba vestida cual su humor: Chocolate y rosa. Llevaba un pantalón color marrón achocolatado estilo "cordero", y una camisa rosa oscura y, debajo de ésta, una remera de "Mokona Soel" en un fondo rojo. Tenía unos zapatos estilo "Lolita" de color negro y una boina blanca con detalles en rojo.

-¿Kobato-chan? – le preguntó entre la última clase. Ella profirió un "¿Si?", distraídamente, mientras posaba dos dedos debajo de sus labios, sonrojada. – estás muy despistada, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No, no sucede nada malo. – sonrió ella, mientras entraba a la clase de Dômoto.

Hien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, claro gesto de "que se le va a ser". Al instante en que Kobato pasó a su lado, la sintió, y se quedó congelado.

¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser que su madre le hubiese transferido su esencia, su magia, a Kobato? Y si lo hizo, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue su motivo? ¿Debería avisarles a su abuela y a los guardianes?

Pensativo, entró a la clase antes de que Dômoto-sensei llegase, y dejó sus pensamientos para luego, mientras se sentaba entre su novia y Kobato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿no notase la magia que tiene Kobato? – le preguntó sin previo aviso, su esposa.

-Claro que lo noté. – le dijo Iorogi frunciendo el ceño. – pero alguien debió saber, y transfirió esa magia en ella para suprimir la enfermedad de su vida pasada. Si no, ella tendría otros padres y tú seguirías dentro de ella.

-¿Quién habrá sido? – se preguntó Suishou, mirando a la nada.

-Creo que lo averiguaremos muy pronto.- le dijo Kohaku, quien se encontraba en la casa de los esposos.

-Ni lo dudes, Kohaku. – le comentó Iorogi, tomando un té.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró la carpeta de golpe, dándose por vencido.

No podía.

Y no podría nunca hacerlo, porque ella aparcaba sus pensamientos en su totalidad.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Kobato? – se dijo a sí mismo, Kiyokazu Fujimoto, mientras sonreía y recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Antes, se preguntaba a sí mismo cuánto más tenía que esperar para volver a verla, o escuchar su voz tanto exclamando, llamándolo y cantando. Ahora… ahora tenía problemas para separarla de sus horas de trabajo.

Era algo nuevo para él, que no había tenido ninguna relación en su vida, estar con alguien que ahora era parte de su vida y su mundo.

-Adelante. – dijo distraídamente cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta de su oficina. Una mujer de unos treinta años, entró en ella. Tenía el cabello color caoba fuerte, yéndose más al pelirrojo, ojos marrones y de la estatura de él. – Mizuki-san. ¿Sucedió algo con el contrato de la empresa de la señora Daidouji? – le preguntó sin cambiar su aire distraído.

-Nada malo, pero ya es hora de que me vaya y usted también, Fujimoto-san. – le sonrió la mujer. – Llamaron de la facultad de Leyes y de Medicina. – le informó después. – en la facultad de leyes le preguntan si puede dar la clase de la profesora que tiene carpeta médica por maternidad, y en la de medicina piden que esté presente para afiliar un nuevo profesor que viene de Hokkaidô. – Kiyokazu quedó en ir, en primordialidad, a la facultad de leyes para aceptar dar las clases, y después, cuando termine su hora allá, ir a la facultad vecina para preparar el contrato con el profesor. – ¿Fujimoto-san? – le llamó la secretaria Mizuki con preocupación.

-¿Eh? – salió de sus pensamientos. – Ah, sí… iré ahora mismo. – se levantó, guardó las carpetas en su maletín, se puso el saco y salió de la oficina, saludando a sus socios, excusándose con un "mañana traigo el informe, tengo trabajo que hacer afuera", y tomó un taxi hasta la facultad de leyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

-Hanato-san. – le llamó Dômoto-sensei, cuando pasaba a dejar su examen. – necesito que te quedes unos minutos después de clases. – le pidió con amabilidad.

-_Hai._ – afirmó distraída y con una tenue sonrisa.

La campana sonó, haciendo que los demás estudiantes se levantaran y se fueran a sus casas. Hien Li, que se estaba yendo con su novia, sintió la presencia de su madre por segunda vez en la mañana, decidiendo contárselo a su novia, y esperar a que Kobato terminase de hablar con Dômoto-sensei.

-No pude reconocerte hasta ahora, Kobato-chan. – le sonrió el profesor con amabilidad. – dime, Kobato-chan, ¿Dónde te has metido todos estos años?

-Estaba en Okinawa con mis padres, y estudiaba allí la carrera. Me alegra mucho que tanto tú como Fujimoto-kun hayan logrado realizarse. – se expresó con un tímido rubor al mencionar a esa persona.

-Y yo me preguntaba de donde conocías a Kiyokazu-kun. – le dijo con gracia y mirada de "sé lo que está pasando aquí", que la hizo ruborizar más.. – pero, tú no te acordabas, ¿Porqué? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-bueno… -suspiró ella, tratando de empezar a relatar la versión "oficial", según su padre. – no recuerdo muy bien, pero sé que cuando viajaba para Okinawa, donde estaban mis padres, el micro que me llevaba sufrió un accidente, y perdí parte de mi memoria. No los recordaba por eso mismo. – y se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada asombrada de su profesor. – ahora vuelvo a trabajar con Sayaka-sensei y Kazuto-sensei por las tardes y a la mañana me la pasó aquí. – dijo alegremente.

-¿No almuerzas? – preguntó con asombro. – ¿no tienes una hora de por medio?

-Sí, tengo la ventaja de estar cerca y venir tranquilamente en bicicleta. – le tranquilizó ella. – a la vuelta de casa, tardo quince minutos en ir, media hora en comer y otros quince en ir a la Guardería.

-Que bien. – suspiró él. Algo por encima de hombro de Kobato, captó su atención. – creo que te están esperando. – y señaló hacia la puerta, donde Hien y su novia estaban esperándola.

-Oh. – dejó escapar ella. – entonces, hasta el jueves. – se despidió como ella lo hacía y fue hacia la pareja.

Hien la esperaba sin expresión alguna.

-Kobato-chan, ¿Podrías ir a casa de mi abuela el sábado? – le preguntó con una usual seriedad en él. – Necesito aclarar algunas cosas con respecto… - hizo una mueca. – a algo que te involucra.

-C-claro, porque no… - dijo aturdida. Interrogó con la mirada a Hikari Hiragizawa, su novia. Tenía su edad y misma estatura. Pelo negro azulado largo hasta mitad de la espalda y ojos azul profundo. Ella, ante su mirada, le sonrió enigmáticamente.

Le dio una mirada al reloj de su celular, y se sobresaltó. Tenía cuarenta minutos para cambiarse, buscar una muda de ropa, comer, e irse a la guardería.

-Me tengo que ir, ya creo llegar tarde a la guardería. – se acomodó su mochila, y empezó a correr, concentrada en ello. - ¡Adiós! – se despidió volteándose y saludando con su mano izquierda, y volvió su vista hacia delante.

Derrapó como pudo al lado de su bicicleta y, una vez desencadenada, caminó con rapidez hacia la entrada concentrada en volver a casa para prepararse y almorzar. Tan concentrada estaba, con el poco tiempo que tenía y atenta al camino que cruzaba, que no le dio tiempo a parar su caminar para evitar chocar con una persona, que estaba de espalda a ella.

Esta vez, la bicicleta sí cayó al piso, junto con ella. Cuando se irguió en el suelo, protestó con gimoteos por su torpeza.

-¿Porqué siempre me pasa? – preguntó a la nada, levantándose y sacudiendo su pantalón y su remera.

-¿Kobato? – preguntó una voz masculina frente a ella, que hizo aparecer un leve rubor en las mejillas de ella. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Kiyokazu, preocupado.

-Solo un poco despeinada. – dijo mientras daba pasos hasta la bicicleta. - ¡Ah! – al dar el primero, un agudo dolor le recorrió en el pie izquierdo.

-¿_Daijoubu desuka_? – preguntó el ojiverde rápidamente, yendo hacia donde ella se encontraba (sosteniéndose de un fresno y con una pierna encogida).

-Creo que me doblé el pie… - susurró, mientras lo examinaba. - ¡Dobato! –se reprendió a ella misma, causando sorpresa y gracia en su persona especial.

-¿A dónde ibas con ese apuro? – le dijo Kiyokazu, mientras la hacía apoyarse en él.

-A mi casa, tengo que ir a la guardería. – dio rápidamente, roja como un semáforo. – todavía no almorcé y tengo que preparar el bolso que siempre llevo. – el ojiverde la ayudó a subirse al caño de la bicicleta, mientras sonreía y pensaba que ella no había cambiado casi nada. La diferencia, es que tenía el sentido común que le habían quitado, era menos torpe y menos infantil, pero con su característica inocencia, su alegría y amabilidad que siempre.

-No te preocupes. – le tranquilizó él, empezando a caminar y a dirigir la bicicleta. – tienes tiempo. – la miró mientras se sonreían. – los niños de la tarde no llegan hasta la una y cuarto la mayoría.

-eso no lo sabía. –dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven abogado. – cuando llego a tiempo, suelo ayudar en las actividades para los niños. – le explicó emocionada. – am… _anno…_ -quedó pensativa. – Es raro… - el joven ojiverde le dirigió una mirada curiosa. – el sábado, Hien y su novia me pidieron que vaya a casa de la "Dama Li", como él le dice. – mencionó con confusión. – dice que quiere sacarse una duda que tiene que ver conmigo, pero lo único que se me ocurre… - pensó ella, frunciendo el ceño. – es, que me incluya en el grupo de estudio en el que está.

-no estaría tan mal – le dijo Fujimoto, parando en la puerta de la casa de la chica. – te podría servir. ¿Cuándo rindes los parciales? – le preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

-mh… - trató de recordar. – la semana pasada Dômoto-san me dijo que los parciales se empezaban a dar a fines de Abril. – dijo para después suspirar. - ¡Y ya estamos a principio de Abril! – exclamo nerviosa. – Creo que voy a volverme loca, Fujimoto-kun. ¿Cómo soportabas los parciales?

-por suerte, me olvidé de cómo me sentía. – le dijo él, riendo.

- Me siento peor que mi papá cuando pierde con Genko-sama en las pulsadas. – dijo con cada de "voy a llorar".

-Supongo que es nuevo para ti. – le dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. – nunca hiciste una carrera antes, ni en el pasado.

-no, ni en mi anterior vida. – e hizo una mueca. – mi enfermedad no me lo permitía, y la época tampoco. – y puso los ojos en blanco.

-nunca me dijiste en qué año eras. – le dijo él mientras ella buscaba las llaves de la casa.

-cerca…de mil setecientos… seiscientos. – sondeó ella. – no recuerdo el año exacto. Machistas… - refunfuñó ella, causando gracia en el ojiverde.

-Pues entonces, si que eres vieja. – comentó una voz detrás de ella. La pareja se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con un hombre más alto que Kiyokazu, de pelo negro y ojos dorados.

-Tienes suerte de que no tenga el carácter de mi padre, Genko-sama. – le dijo Kobato con una sonrisa. El hombre de contextura parecida a la de un oso, le dio una mirada al ojiverde, e inclinó la cabeza, gesto que Kiyokazu imitó.

-¿Esta Iorogi? – le preguntó él.

-déjame ver. – el ruido de las llaves de la casa se hizo presente, mientras Kobato afirmaba de que en la casa no había nadie, ya que estaba cerrada con llave. – no hay nadie. ¿Le dejo algún mensaje? – le dijo apoyándose en la puerta.

-es igual, -dijo Genko. – ya que te involucra. – y su expresión se tornó serias y duras.

-¿Cómo es eso? – dijo curiosa, mientras era observada por Kiyokazu.

-Al parecer, algo o alguien hizo que suprimiera tu enfermedad en esta vida. – le dijo seriamente. Al instante, el ruido de las llaves chocar contra el piso, rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué? – susurró ella, dando un paso adelante, en falso. - ¡Ah! – se quejó, balanceándose en un pie.

-¿Estás bien, Kobato? – le preguntó Genko, cambiando su expresión en un santiamén.

-S-solo tengo el pie torcido, no es nada. – dijo mientras se sostenía del hombro de su pareja. Se sonrojó levemente ante ese pensamiento. – Dime, por favor. ¿Es cierto? – preguntó afligida y asustada. No quería… no…

-Sí, pero algo hizo… alguien hizo algo… alguien… cambió lo inevitable. – Genko frunció el ceño. – esto está peor desde que los pocos Li que quedan se mudaron a Tomoeda.

-¿Dijiste los Li? – exclamó sin contenerse. - ¡Entonces…!

-¿Es lo que te pidió que hicieras hoy antes de irnos de la facultad? – habló por primera vez, Fujimoto.

-Exacto. – y, sin decir nada y con dificultad, caminó hacia la sala de su casa, y agarró el teléfono. Marcó el número que necesitaba.

-¿A quién…? –empezó a preguntar Kiyokazu con sorpresa. - ¿A quién llamas?

-A casa de Hien. – dijo ceñuda. – Genko-sama, busca a mi padre en casa de Kohaku, o en el templo Tsukimine, y dile que lo veré después de terminar mi día en la guardería.

Sin replicar, el hombre asintió, antes de volverse una dorada luz y volar hacia la puerta, dejando al abogado sin palabras.

-¿Hablo con la casa de la Dama Li? – preguntó ella.

-_Ella habla, ¿Quién llama?_ – dijo la voz de una mujer seria y sin dejarse de hablar.

-Hanato Kobato. – anunció ella. - ¿Se encontraría su nieto Hien, señora Li? – dijo con amabilidad. – Hay… un asunto que queremos aclarar en mi casa.

-_Le avisaré_. – dijo un poco sorprendida. Del otro lado, se escuchó un murmullo en chino mandarín, donde solo entendió palabras sueltas. – _A la tarde estará allí, no se preocupe, señorita, sus dudas serán aclaradas._ – y cortó la comunicación.

-nunca escuché a una mujer hablar con tanta seriedad como la Dama Li, - le mencionó a Kiyokazu. – Le supera con creces a la directora del orfanato donde vivía en mi anterior reencarnación. – y, mientras hacía tiempo, se dispuso a revisar su pie torcido. Hielo, necesitaba hielo. – No llegó al esguince. – murmuró con alivio. Intentó levantarse para ir a la cocina, pero un brazo se lo impidió. - ¿Fujimoto-kun? – se sorprendió.

-¿Dónde está la cocina? – dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse en un pie.

-N-no hace falta… - dijo ella con una sonrisa y ruborizada. – Puedo ir yo. – dijo ella. El ojiverde entrecerró los ojos, pero no le hizo caso. – Hmp… - Kobato torció el gesto, ante la mirada divertida de Fujimoto.

-Será mejor que llames a Sayaka-sensei, para avisar que llegas tarde por el tobillo. – dijo él, haciéndola sentar en la silla del comedor-cocina y la obligaba a alzar el pie perjudicado en una silla. Basta decir, que el rostro de Kobato, escondido, se puso rojo frutilla. Cuando Kiyokazu divisó la heladera, sacó de ella una cubetera y puso los cubitos de hielo en una bolsa térmica.

-¿Q-quieres comer algo? – le ofreció ella, distraída. – Los únicos que comemos, somos mi papá y yo, por lo que siempre sobra comida. Pero eso sí, no tenemos postre. – dijo ella riendo.

-¿_Dô_? – dijo él, con extrema sorpresa. - ¿Y tu madre?

-Los ángeles no comen. – dijo ella. – la única vez que comió, fue en su embarazo, según mi padre. – frunció el ceño, para después deshacerlo componiendo cara de sorpresa y de susto, a la vez que sentía algo frío en su tobillo. – _Arigatou, Fujimoto-kun._ – le agradeció ella, cerrando sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, divisó una caja. - ¿_Sore nani_? – preguntó tratando de alcanzar la caja.

Kiyokazu suspiró, viendo como ella trataba de alcanzar el objeto, sonrió, y le alcanzó la caja. En ella, el ojiverde alcanzó a ver una nota.

_Los Onigiris no son buenos comiéndolos rápido. Esto es Okonomiaki, come despacio. Mamá._

-A pesar de no comer, mi madre es una excelente cocinera. – dijo mientras abría la caja. Al instante, una gran gota apareció sobre su cabeza. - ¿Enserio cree que me comeré todo esto? – susurró con incredulidad. – Se ah…

_Para dos personas. _ En cima de la comida, había otra nota escrita a duras penas en inglés, con la letra de su madre, al término de la frase, Suishou había dibujado un corazón, que la hizo ponerse roja como un semáforo.

-¿Sucede algo? – dijo Kiyokazu con el rostro confundido.

-Nada. – dijo ella, negando levemente y sacando la notita rápidamente. - ¿Quieres comer? – dijo con la cara roja en menor grado.

-Ah… bueno… yo…

-No importa si no quieres, Fujimoto-kun. – le dijo ella, sin importancia y con una sonrisa. El abogado se sonrojó levemente.

-No es eso. – dijo, negando con la cabeza, sin que se le vaya el rubor. – No acostumbro a comer con compañía. Solo eso.

-_Demo_, ¿No tienes hambre? – le dijo ella, confundida, mientras estiraba el brazo para el cajón donde estaban los cubiertos: sacó dos tenedores, y uno, le ofreció a el ojiverde. – a estas horas la mayoría almuerza. – le dijo inocentemente.

-sí, lo sé. – le sonrió él. – pero yo almuerzo en mi departamento. – le dijo revolviéndole el pelo, causando un sonrojo notado por él.

Kobato, todavía ruborizada, se tocó el tobillo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. No sintió su tacto, por lo que dedujo que el pie entero se le había dormido.

-¿Ya no duele? – preguntó el abogado, sosteniendo, todavía, su pié desnudo.

-Ni duele, ni lo siento. – dijo ella con una mueca. – Se me durmió. – y pinchó parte del Okonomiaki para llevárselo a su boca, bajo la mirada de Kiyokazu, que la hizo sonrojar. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con pena.

-no es nada. – rió él.

A insistencia de Kobato, Fujimoto compartió el almuerzo de la ambarina en media hora, donde discutieron la forma de enseñar de profesores que tenían dos títulos y habían coincidido en la época de estudio de el ojiverde, y que en estos momentos le enseñaba medicina a Kobato.

-Ni sé como hace Tsukishiro-sensei para enseñar dos carreras. – mencionó ella, impresionada. – recuerdo… haber escuchado que por poco y se decide por estudiar para ser profesor de Matemáticas. Es muy amable y carismático.

-Opino que es igual que tú. – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban rumbo a la guardería. – amable y alegre con cualquier persona. Pero… noto algo extraño en él, como que oculta algo y a la vez nada. – y, ante eso, frunció el ceño.

-mh… yo siento que se parece a un ángel sin alas, no preguntes porqué, solo es una primera impresión. – le dijo ella, precipitándose.

-¿Ángel? – se limitó a mencionar, incrédulo, mientras tomaba la mano de Kobato, levemente sonrojado, y sonrojando como un morrón a la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Sabes? – le dijo Kobato a Kiyokazu, mientras volvían de la guardería, después de despedirse de la familia Okiura. – Te veo más alegre… ya no tienes el ceño fruncido como antes. – le mencionó, tocando el ceño del abogado con su dedo índice.

-Quizá… - dijo él, mientras se sonrojaba levemente. – quizá debe ser culpa tuya.

-¿Culpa mía? – dijo Kobato, extrañada. - ¿Porqué? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Porque tú hiciste que sonriera más seguido. – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. La ambarina se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras ella hacía lo mismo y se pegaba a él.

El beso les hizo detener su caminar medio camino a casa de la chica, sin importarles nada en absoluto. Cuando ellos entraban en su burbuja, tenían que pasar veinte minutos para que siguieran con lo que tenían que hacer.

_Es el cielo… mi propio cielo personal… solo con estar con él…_ Se dijo la estudiante de pediatría para sí. Por el lado del abogado, un pensamiento similar invadía su mente. _Mi perdición, mi salvación… lo más importante para mí._

-Nunca… nunca me dejes… no otra vez… - le dijo él, rompiendo el beso, y posando su frente contra la de ella.

-Te juro que no lo haré, Kiyokazu-kun – le susurró ella abrazándolo con fuerza. – no ahora… - y sin contenerse, lo volvió a besar dirigiendo sus manos a su nuca, profundizando el beso.

-Si conocerte fue fuera un error, lo cometería tantas veces como pueda. – le dijo Kiyokazu a la ambarina entre besos y empezando a caminar.

-¿Sabes? – le dijo ella, posando su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras la cubría por los hombros. – hace dos semanas, pensaba en irme a vivir sola, ya que mi mamá quiere visitar partes del mundo. Y… - suspiró, apretándose más contra él. – no quiero depender siempre de ellos. Quiero ser independiente, pero a la vez, no dejarlos de lado. – hizo una mueca.

-tuve el mismo dilema cuando me fui a vivir a los departamentos de Chitose. –le comentó él. – no quería dejar a Sayaka sola con la deuda de la guardería, pero tampoco quería que se hiciera cargo de mis estudios. Es parecido, pero hay que tomar las decisiones que se tiene que tomar, sin importar cuánto duela. – esto último, lo dijo mirando a la chica. – Es como… - el ejemplo que iba a dar le hizo pensar en un futuro. – Como cuando alguien decide casarse con esa persona… - Kobato, ruborizada, apretó la mano que entrelazaba la de Kiyokazu. – dejas parte de ti mismo atrás: tus costumbres, parte de tu tiempo, su preocupación, tu forma de comer, vivir, y de opinar. Todo eso, según algunas personas, se fusiona con la del otro.

-Me pregunto como hizo mi madre para estar al ritmo de mi padre. – se tentó ella. – Por otro lado, -dijo ella, volviéndose a abrazar a él. – no me importaría en lo más mínimo en que no me soltases nunca. – y, viendo la cara del abogado, rió con ganas. – _Aishiteru, Kiyokazu-kun._

-¿_Itsumo_? – le preguntó, deteniéndose en la esquina de la casa.

-_Mae, Ima, Ato, Itsumo, Itsumo, Itsumo._ – le dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del abogado.

Como en un murmullo, Kobato oyó moverse algo entre las rosas de su casa.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó al instante, ubicando su irada en el rosal.

-¿Qué fue qué? – preguntó extrañado, mirando para los rosales.

-Es… como si hubiese algo o alguien cerca… no… - negó con la cabeza. – entremos. – le dijo, tirándole de la corbata con gracia. Eso hizo reír al ojiverde.

-_Matte_, la corbata la tengo que usar mañana, Kobato. – le dijo mintiendo mientras sonreía: tenía cinco corbatas más del mismo color y tres juegos de distintas gamas de negro y azul oscuro.

-¡No digas mentiras, Kiyokazu-kun! – le dijo ella, riendo, soltándole la corbata y abriendo la puerta. – además, ¿No sabes planchar?

-Sí, claro que sé. – le dijo él con honestidad. – Pero no le tengo paciencia mucha paciencia planchar la ropa.

-¡Llegamos! -exclamó alegremente a la nada. Silencio. Kobato bufó. - ¿No llegaron todavía? – se quejó ella, tirando su bolso a un sofá. Se dirigió hacia el equipo de música, y puso el CD que había escuchado anoche, uno, hecho por ella con sus canciones preferidas: Green Day, Paramore, Faylan, entre otras. Después, empezó a subir las escaleras, mientras exclamaba: - ¡No me tardo, me voy a cambiar la ropa! – haciendo que Kiyokazu sonriera, mientras tomaba asiento y empezaba a observar más detalladamente el living.

No había mucho que decir, salvo, quizá, que estaba bien decorado. Había dos réplicas de cuadros famosos: uno, perteneciente a Da Vinci, y el otro, de Van Gogh. Cuadros donde se apreciaba a los padres de la ambarina en el día de su boda y ellos solos o con Kobato en brazos cuando era pequeña. Por un momento le dio un shock, al ver el parecido de la señora Suishou con Kobato era casi exacto, pero, al instante, siguió con las demás fotos.

En la siguiente, que estaba encima de la chimenea, era una pintura al oleo. Suishou estaba sentada en una plaza desconocida, con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, el pelo suelto y tapado con un velo con encaje. En su espalda, enormes alas blancas se abrían sobre ella, mostrando verdaderamente lo que era: un ángel.

La foto que vino, le hizo sonreír: Una Suishou de unos ocho meses de embarazo, al lado de Iorogi, como identificó el abogado, sonriendo con sus ojos. Al lado de esa misma, una recién nacida Kobato, sostenía un peluche azul en forma de perro (muy similar a la forma que Iorogi adoptó hace cuatro años atrás).

- _Kore wa mirai soretomo yume? Kotae wa doko darou? Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no?_ – Kobato lo sorprendió, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras, utilizando un tono mucho más grave del que estaba acostumbrada a entonar, siguiendo y haciendo un "dúo" con la canción que se reproducía. - ¿Me tardé mucho? – le preguntó cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y se pusiese frente al ojiverde.

-No sé. – admitió Kiyokazu, sonriendo. – estaba viendo las fotos. – y señaló las paredes.

Kobato, un poco sonrojada por su foto de recién nacida, se acercó especialmente a la foto de la boda de sus padres, y la tomó. Su madre lucía bellísima en ella, con su pelo totalmente suelto y con adornos en forma de pétalos de flores de cerezo, su vestido blanco, simple y con bordes en encaje en el cuello y en las mangas, con escote cerrado y una cinta color ámbar (que resaltaba los ojos de ella) en la parte de abajo del busto. Su padre, ese día pudo domar su pelo negro, dejando la mayor parte de sus cabellos atrás en una coleta, dejando caer los demás a los costados de su contento y dichoso rostro; ataviado con un smoking negro y camisa blanca, y un pañuelo ámbar en el bolsillo superior de su saco.

-Me gustaría saber donde lo tiene guardado… - susurró embelesada. – Es… tan simple y a la vez tan perfecto para un ángel. ¿No crees? – le dijo a Kiyokazu. El ojiverde enarcó una ceja.

-No entiendo para que lo quieres. – le dijo totalmente confundido.

-Perdí una apuesta con la novia de Hien. – dijo con resignación.

-Esta vida te sienta… - empezó a decir Kiyokazu con ternura. – te sienta más…

-¿Más niña? ¿Más boba? – dijo dejando el cuadro donde estaba y sentándose a su lado de golpe.

-no. – dijo divertido por sus ocurrencias. Ella lo miró, confundida. – es como deberías ser.

-Pero tú no te comportabas así cuando nos conocimos. – bufó enfurruñada consigo misma. - ¿Sabes qué? Tenía que haber dicho que no a eso. ¡Si tan solo supiera que hay dentro de la cabeza de Hikari! – protestó ella.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? – le preguntó él, calmándola.

-Un vestido de novia para ella… - dijo en un bufido. - ¡De novia! ¡Con lo que me cuesta conseguir tela de seda! – exclamó abriendo los brazos, el izquierdo, retenido por la mano del joven, a quien casi le da un manotazo en la cara. - _¡Sumimasen!_ – le pidió ella al instante.

Kiyokazu iba a hablar, pero fue callado por el sonido del timbre de la casa.

-¡Ya voy! – dijo la ambarina corriendo hacia la puerta.

Al llegar, trastabilló un poco, pero pudo llegar a sostenerse del picaporte de la puerta, abriéndola.

Hien, Hikari y una mujer de unos sesenta años, hermosa, de pelo negro entre canoso y, de la mano de Hien, la pequeña Akane.

-_Konnichi wa._ – saludó con una reverencia. – Hien-kun, Hikari-chan, Akane-chan…

-Mi nombre es Ieran Li. – dijo la mujer que no conocía, que identificó como la mujer que contestó el teléfono en la casa al mediodía. – Esperamos no ser inoportunos. – le dijo seriamente y con amabilidad.

-No, para nada. – le dijo ella, sonriendo. – pueden pasar. – y se corrió del paso, dejando la puerta abierta. – la sala esta doblando en el primer pasillo. – les indicó una vez entrado los cuatro.

Cuando no hubo nadie más, y los invitados entraron a la sala, Kobato, inmediatamente, escuchó una exclamación que la hizo sonreír.

-¡Kiyokazu-sensei! – la voz de Akane identificando al abogado, hizo que saliera de su letargo, y vuelva a la sala.

Al entrar, los que se encontraban, estaban todos parados. Hien y Hikari estaban sonriendo hacia la niña que estaba abrazada al ojiverde. La Dama Li, había quedado estática en el primer paso que había dado dentro de la habitación.

-Pueden tomar asiento. – les dijo volviendo al lado de Fujimoto. – Creo que mis padres no tardan en llegar.

Todos le hicieron caso, hasta ella misma.

Apenas se sentó al lado de Kiyokazu, dos luces, una dorada y la otra azul, llegaron por la ventana abierta, posándose frente a la chimenea, y adoptando las formas de Iorogi y Suishou.

-siento el retraso. – dijo la voz dominante de Iorogi, mirando a cada uno de los que se encontraban presente. – Mi nombre, es Iorogi, y ella, - señaló a la mujer idéntica a Kobato. – es Suishou, mi esposa.

Ante la presentación, todos se habían parad, excepto su hija, quien sonrió mientras volvía a cargara Akane.

-Como verá, - comenzó a hablar la Dama Li, pasiva y mirando directamente a quien fue parte de la realeza en el mundo de los espíritus. – había planeado que solo Hien viniera y explicase lo sucedido, pero temo que es más complejo y difícil, ya que se trata de sus padres: mi hijo, y su esposa. – al instante, Hien agachó su mirada y Akane se acurrucó más entre Kobato y Kiyokazu.

-Sigo sin entender. – dijo Iorogi con el ceño fruncido. – que tiene que ver ellos en la enfermedad que tendría que tener mi hija.

-Mi hijo, Shaoran, murió hace cinco años, antes que Akane naciera – empezó con voz dura y débil a la vez. – murió en una batalla contra un Clan enemigo, en Hong Kong. Y… Sakura, su esposa, había necesitado hospitalización al menor aviso de lo que sucedió. Desde entonces, ella no volvió a ser la misma, y su embarazo se volvió muy delicado, casi llegando a perderlo. – hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, mirando fijamente a su nieta, para después hacer una mueca de dolor. – ella era una vidente de sueños, y a menudo, con ayuda de sus cartas, podía evitar catástrofes en el mundo, pero… dejó de hacerlo cuando no pudo hacerlo con mi hijo… cuando Akane estaba a punto de nacer, ella estaba dormida, teniendo una visión. - miró directamente a Kobato, incomodándola. – Exactamente no sé lo que vio, pero dijo que lo que tenía decidió hacer, sin duda, adelantaría el parto. Sakura, se caracteriza por tener el alma más pura que había visto jamás. Ayudaba a gente que ni siquiera conocía, y estaba alegre todo el tiempo. Llamaba cuatro veces por semana a casa de su padre, en esta ciudad y su día a día lo dedicaba a Hien y a mi hijo. Pero… ese día, cuando hizo ese conjuro… dijo… que de alguna manera, su magia quedaría hasta que ella renaciera.

_Renacer…_ el pensamiento cruzó en las mentes de Iorogi y Kiyokazu.

-Pero no sé como lo consiguió. – dijo negando con la cabeza la Dama Li. – Dijo que había visto a alguien que merecía vivir, y que le quedaba muy poco de vida. – Akane, al saber de quién se trataba, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, abrazó más a Kobato. – Además, - la mujer cerró los ojos con dolor. – quería ir junto a Shaoran. Seguido del conjuro, el parto se inició, y Akane a las tres horas, estaba con nosotros.

-Mi madre perdió mucha sangre, que no se pudo regenerar ni con la magia de sus guardianes. – habló por primera vez, Hien. – solo tuvo tiempo de decir el nombre de Akane, la sostuvo quince minutos, y murió.

-Así que… - dijo un consternado Iorogi, abrazando a una llorosa Suishou. – Ella…

-Ella no quería estar sin mi hijo, - dijo Ieran con pesar. – Mi clan decidió separarse del Concilio de Hechiceros cuando Shaoran murió, por petición de él, ya que… no quería que sus hijos cargaran con una educación tan dura como había recibido él a tan temprana edad. – con infinita tristeza, volvió a ver a Akane, temblando por su llanto, entre medio de Kobato y Kiyokazu. – Su último deseo, fue un pedido a dios. A cambio de que su magia pasara a tus manos, ella y Shaoran renacerían. – le habló Ieran. – para lo que yo estoy aquí. – dijo tratando de recuperarse, es para esto.

Hizo un movimiento hacia Hien, quien sacó un animalito de peluche anaranjado alado y con mirada seria.

-Su nombre es Kerberos, - dijo Ieran. – y te ayudará a conocer la magia de Sakura, con ayuda de sus cartas. – Hikari sacó de su bolso un libro rosado con el nombre "Sakura" en dorado. – cincuenta y tres cartas que te ayudarán.

-Pero… - tartamudeó Kobato, mientras trataba de entender.

-Kobato. – dijo su padre. – Es necesario hacerlo, es la pauta que ella dio para suprimir tu enfermedad. – le dijo seriamente. – Cuando lo logres, en tu próxima vida no la tendrás más. – y le sonrió.

-No sé si pueda lograrlo… - susurró ella, compungida. – nunca tuve una experiencia muy larga no la magia, ni siquiera creía en ella ciento años atrás. – e hizo una mueca de incertidumbre.

-Para eso estoy aquí. – saltó Hikari, con su amable, misteriosa y divertida sonrisa. – Te enseñaré lo básico, luego, Kero te enseñará a manejar el báculo de la estrella y luego, Yue te enseñará cómo utilizar las cartas, todo junto. – y sonrió.

-Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. – dijo la vocecilla de Akane entre Kiyokazu y Kobato.

-Ah… - una gota sobre la cabeza de Kobato se materializó al instante. -E-está bien. – dijo con renovadas energías, y le sonrió a la niña. – Kobato, _-¡Ganbarimasu!_ – exclamó abrazando a la pequeña Li, y haciendo reír levemente a sus padres y a Kiyokazu, mientras que a los demás, se les formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.


	4. Después de los parciales

Después de los parciales

-¡Terminé! – exclamó Kobato una vez acabado el último examen de todos, a la primera semana de Mayo. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared contigua al aula donde había rendido el examen, y se deslizó cuesta abajo, al piso. Silencio. - ¡La guardería! –se acordó con un sobresalto. Con dificultad, se paró del piso, y empezó a arreglarse la ropa. Seguido de eso, empezó a caminar a paso ligero y rápido hacia las afueras del edificio, donde muchos estudiantes de la facultad de medicina, iban y venían. Había prometido que, cuando sus exámenes terminaran, directamente iría a la guardería a pasar el estrés.

De mientras, sacaba su celular y auriculares, para hacer el camino más breve escuchando sus temas favoritos, de sus bandas favoritas.

Al instante, la hermosa (según ella) voz de Billie Joe Armstrong, inundó sus oídos con su tema _Extraordinary Girl_, cantándola por lo bajo. Hoy, no había traído la bicicleta, ya que la habían traído de la mansión Li, donde había estudiado para los exámenes con Hien y Hikari. Recordaba despertar sentada, apoyada en una mesita ratona en la sala principal de la casa de Hien, con una hoja pegada a su mejilla y con una manta en su espalda encorvada.

Se preguntó si Fujimoto tenía clases que dar en la facultad, mientas se acercaba a la entrada de la facultad vecina, tarareando una canción que ella compuso hace cinco años atrás, movida y justo como ella era. Bajo este pensamiento, no pudo evitar mirar en el patio principal que daba a la entrada del edificio de la facultad de leyes, con la cara roja.

Nada. Había jóvenes leyendo libros y escribiendo apuntes mientras caminaban de un lado para otro o simplemente entraban o salían.

Kobato suspiró, y reanudó su caminata rápida, centrándose en no tropezar y disfrutando de la música.

Anduvo todo el camino hacia la guardería cantando suavemente todas las canciones que tenía en su celular, llamando la atención de la gente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Se paró en una esquina muy concurrida. Había llegado a la parte céntrica de la ciudad, por lo que, tranquilamente, podía tomarse un bus. Caminó una cuadra más, tarareando al ritmo de _Synchronicity_, de Yui Makino, y, finalmente, llegó a la parada.

Miró su reloj ubicado en su muñeca izquierda, y suspiró. Analizó el lugar en donde se encontraba, buscando un negocio para poder almorzar por lo menos algo pequeño y aguantar hasta volver a su casa, porqué iba directamente a la guardería Yomogi.

Casi queriendo que ella no almorzase, el bus que la dejaba a media cuadra de la guardería estaba llegando. Suspiró, y subió al micro, ya sabiendo de ante mano que llegaría la mitad de la tarde y su estómago rugiría cual monstruo por comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡_Konnichi wa gosaimasu_! – exclamó con energía, irrumpiendo en pleno patio de la guardería, para alegría de los niños.

-¡Kobato-chan! – gritaron con suma alegría, corriendo hacia ella, casi tirándola al piso.

-¡Despacio, niños! – les exclamó Kazuto con alegría, haciendo un ademán de detenerlos. – La harán caer, y nosotros no queremos eso, ¿No? – le dijo ladeando su cabeza.

-¡_Sumimasen_, Kobato-chan! – exclamaron todos a la vez, bien al estilo de ella y haciendo una reverencia.

-No se preocupen, niños. – le dijo riendo con su característica alegría. – no es para tanto. – vaciló casi un instante, pasando desapercibido por los niños, pero no para Kazuto.

-Hoy le tocaba un juicio en calidad de emancipación. – le dijo en respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, causando un sonrojo de parte de la ambarina.

-Ah… - azorada, se dirigió a los niños mientras ubicaba su bolso en el perchero. - ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy? – Eso hizo sonreír divertidamente al ex Yakuza.

-¡Kobato-chan! – le llamó la pequeña Rea. - ¿Puedes tocar una canción en el piano? – le preguntó para alegría de los otros niños.

-muy bien. Pero bailarán al ritmo de la canción, ¿_Nee_? – les dijo mientras iba hacia el piano.

-¿Cómo un juego? –preguntó un niño de pelo caoba y ojos rasgados, Yui Yamazaki.

-Si, como un juego. – dijo Kobato empezando a tocar lento. – bailen. – les animó.

Y los niños empezaron a bailar como ellos lo hacían al ritmo lento. Kobato aumentó el ritmo, y los niños su baile, y así, por media hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿La viste? – preguntó una voz calmada y fría de la criatura.

-Sí. – dijo otra muy distinta a la anterior, era más cálida. – es muy parecida a ella. Solo que el pelo y los ojos son distintos, y es muy torpe en algunas ocasiones. Todo lo demás, es igual que lo era ella. En lo personal, es una chica interesante, si quieres mu opinión.

-La veré personalmente en tres días, así que podré decir mi propia opinión de ella. – le contestó la primera voz. – recuérdame el porqué lo hacemos. – le pidió él después de un momento de silencio.

-Fue su último deseo, y si no lo hacemos, la chica dejará de tener la magia de ella y morirá. – le dijo la segunda voz. – no será nuestra dueña como Sakura o Clow lo fueron. Solo tenemos que hacer que aprenda a entender la magia y las cartas, en su siguiente vida, no necesitara ni la magia o la ayuda de un ángel para vivir. Por lo que me dijo Hien, ella tiene que aprender todo y vivir al máximo en esta vida para que en la próxima y en las demás, pueda vivir sin temor a perecer prematuramente.

El dueño de la primera voz, observó a su compañero sin ninguna expresión, pensando.

-¿Porqué lo hizo? – preguntó él, extrañamente triste. - ¿Porqué se dejó ir?

-porque un no puede vivir sin la persona amada. – le respondió la voz de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de complexiones atléticas, cabello corto y negro grisáceo y de ojos color miel: Tôya Kinomoto, hermano mayor de Sakura Li. – Le pasó lo mismo a mi tía Sonomi después de que mi papá murió. – frunció el ceño. – después de todo, ella había estado enamorada de mi padre desde que se conocieron, solo que ella lo admitió mucho tiempo después. – miró a las criaturas guardianas de lo que alguna vez fueron las cartas Clow, ahora, cartas Sakura: Yue, la primera voz; Kerberos, la segunda. – recuerden lo que Hiragizawa dijo: "La muerte de Li fue injusta y cruel, den por hecho de que no se quedará con los brazos cruzados y el destino le dará el poder de reencarnar, así como yo lo hice y como Sakura lo hará. Lo que pasó fue tan injusto, que la vida les dará muchas vidas para que vivan, y revivan su historia tantas veces fueran en diferentes lugares y diferentes maneras."

Silencio. En todos estos años, jamás él había hablado tanto después de que su hermana muriera, y menos, a favor de Li.

-Sakura y la chica que tiene su magia, tienen en común una muerte prematura,- continuó Tôya. – y estoy seguro que ella volverá de una u otra forma en algunos años. No hagas que la magia de mi monstruo se apague, - le ´pidió con infinita tristeza. - tampoco quiero que esa chica muera, no la conozco, pro tiene una oportunidad que Sakura le dio. Ahora te lo pido yo, Yue, ayúdala, y que viva para que Sakura no haya hecho ese sacrificio tan noble y valiente en vano.

Kerberos, o Kero (como Sakura l llamaba), se había acostado en el suelo con su rostro triste y con sus orejas caídas, recordando a su querida "Sakurita" y mirando a Yue con súplica.

El ser lunar, juez de las cartas creadas por Clow, cerró los ojos, por las verdades en las palabras del mejor amigo de su falsa identidad, suspiró sin hacerlo y asintió, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar que no sea donde Kerberos y Tôya estaban, para que no vean sus lágrimas plateadas recorrer su hermoso, melancólico y triste rostro.

-Lo haré por ella. – dijo con su voz suave, calmada y extrañamente cálida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estás segura de hacerlo, hija? – le preguntó su madre un poco preocupada y cariñosa. – Es un paso importante para eso, ¿Lo sabes?

-lo sé. – dijo Kobato. – pero ya es hora de hacerlo, aparte, tu quieres visitar El Cairo, mamá, y papá quiere visitar Suiza… - esto último, lo dijo con una risita contagiosa.

-lo sé. – dijo ella, suspirando y en el mismo tono que su hija. – está bien. ¿Ya decidiste en donde va a ser? – se rindió después de media hora en discutir el porqué quería mudarse.

-Es un departamento donde la guardería y la facultad quedan a la misma distancia. – comentó alegremente, mientras comía una porción de pastel que le había enviado Genko-sama. – tiene una sala muy linda del tamaño del saloncito de la guardería. Quiero pintarla a tu estilo, mamá. – le dijo con entusiasmo. – solo será marrón, beige blanco, color hueso… am… quizá un verde musgo…

-mm... Ese verde musgo te hace delirar, hija mía. – le dijo haciéndola sonrojar. – bueno, no te puedo reprochar nada y no quiero hacerlo, no soy celosa como normalmente son los hombres con sus hijas. – bromeó con risa. - ¿Lo vas a alquilar?

-no. – dijo saliendo de su sonrojo. – lo compraré. – dijo decidida. – tengo el dinero necesario y… bueno… quizá cuando decida mudarme para algo más grande como en el centro o algo parecido lo haré alquilar.

-¿Hablaste del contrato? – le dijo ceñuda. – mira que necesitas un abogado. – dijo con total ignorancia de que ella era muy cercana a uno.

-Bueno… hablé con el dueño que quiere vender el departamento, y es un poco… no sabría definirlo, pero a primera vista no causa confianza. Charlé un poco con él y es alguien de palabra. Pero, para tranquilizarte, hablaré con Kiyokazu para que haga el papeleo. – dijo buscando su celular.

-Ahora recuerdo que él es abogado… - dijo Suishou con una sonrisa, su hija solo sonrió. – por si las dudas, llámalo mañana. He oído que los abogados tienen trabajos muy complejos.

-No lo llamaré hoy, tuvo un juicio que trataba sobre una emancipación. – le explicó con una sonrisa. – a pesar de que hace una semana no nos vemos. – y trató de no poner una expresión triste. – pero mañana tendría que tener las calificaciones de los parciales de este semestre. – se puso nerviosa, poniéndose a jugar con su pelo y sus dedos. - ¡Ya me puse nerviosa! ¡No debí decir eso!

-¿Cómo llegamos a hablar de tus parciales si estábamos hablando de tu independencia? – dijo graciosamente su madre. Kobato, que había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro, paró en seco, mirando a su madre.

-Ni idea, mami. – rió ella al darse cuenta.

-son un par de despistadas las dos. – dijo una voz por la puerta.

Kobato y Suishou se giraron para ver quién era el dueño de esa vos, resultando ser un hombre de de la edad de su padre (unos centímetros más bajo que él), de pelo blanco azulado, con un ojo emparchado y una cicatriz que surcaba en parte de su mejilla derecha y frente del mismo lado. Su ojo sano era plateado y estaba de brazos cruzados.

-¡Ginsei-san! – exclamó una Kobato contenta, yendo a abrazarlo. - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! – le agradeció zarandeándolo levemente.

- Creo que fue lo primero que pensó cuando te vio parado ahí. – le dijo el ángel con una sonrisa. – a decir verdad, yo también te estoy muy agradecida, Ginsei. – e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-al fin y al cabo, - habló de nuevo el ser. – sufrí el mismo cambio que Iorogi y no pude resistirme a Kobato. – y sonrió levemente.

-Si vienes a buscarlo, falta media hora para que vuelva. ¿Lo esperas? – le dijo ella.

-¡Por favor, Ginsei-san! – le pidió la estudiante de medicina.

-Es una opción que no negaré. – le dijo sin objetar. Caminó hacia el sofá de la sala y se sentó en un sofá individual. – por lo que pude averiguar, hace unas semanas que se cumplió mi pedido a Dios. – y levantó una ceja.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kobato se puso roja como una frutilla, avergonzada y apenada.

-¡Ginsei-san! –protestó, sacándole una carcajada del ojiplateado. - ¡Mph! – hizo un gesto y se llevó a la boca un pedazo de pastel de naranja hecho por su madre. Ginsei imitó el gesto de la Palomilla y comió una porción de pastel. – Eh… - rió dándose cuenta donde el ser se había sentado. – Ginsei-san… te sentaste sobre…

_1, 2,3 no aizu de, Ryoute hirogete, Zenshin ni hikari o atsumete_

_Doko ni aru no, Oshiete watashi ni dekiru koto, Meippai kizutsuite_

_Seippai hashitte, Nanjuukai koronde naite, Soredemo mata akireru kurai_

_Ashita o shinjiteru…_

-… mi celular. – terminó diciendo con risa cuando empezó a sonar la canción que tenía en tono de llamada. El teléfono seguía sonando, mientras Ginsei se paraba y soltaba un suspiro, dándole el aparato a su dueña. – Gracias. – le agradeció ella, y se apresuró a contestarlo. – _Moshi, moshi_, habla Hanato Kobato. – dijo alegremente.

-_Kobato-chan._ – dijo la voz de Sayaka Okiura. – _Acaba de llamar Fujimoto-kun, diciendo que te espera en el parque pingüino,_ - le dijo soltando una risita. – _no tiene tu número por lo que soy la encargada de pasarte el recado._ – Kobato se ruborizó notablemente, sin que Ginsei y Suishou se diesen cuenta, ya que estaban charlando.

-¿En el parque pingüino? – dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Digamos lo así: Kobato será siempre tímida en lo que respecta en actos de cariño hacia su persona especial, al igual que Kiyokazu hacia las mismas demostraciones. Pero con su emoción, salió bien disimulado su nerviosismo. Quería volver a verlo. Y, ante ese pensamiento, sonrió soñadoramente.

-_Exacto._ – dijo ella. – _Me gustaría que mañana te tomases el día, tus parciales se han acabado, por lo que siéntete libre de empezar un fin de semana largo._ – haciendo referencia de que al día siguiente era viernes, Sayaka le animó a que su mente y cuerpo se relajasen por tanta tención.

-Gracias, Sayaka-sensei. – le dijo con alivio. – mañana entregan la boleta con los resultados de los parciales y tengo que buscarlos a la tarde.

-_Te deseo suerte, Kobato-chan._ – le deseó ella. –_Kiyokazu-kun te espera en media hora._- le dijo antes de despedirse.

Kobato quedó con la boca semi-abierta.

-¡Media hora! – exclamó casi en voz baja, llamando la atención los dos adultos frente a ella. - ¡Por todos los dioses! – y corrió escalera arriba a cambiarse.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Ginsei, mirando a su anfitriona.

-No sé. – y se encogió de hombros.

Quince minutos después, donde el ángel y el ser espiritual charlaban de trivialidades, Kobato bajó la escalera con una remera manga larga color bordó, un jean color azul, borceguíes color marrón y una chaqueta verde musgo con una cartera pequeña de color negro, cruzada en su pecho.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó su madre con extrañeza. – estoy a punto de hacer la cena.

-Comeré en otro lugar. – dijo poniéndose la chaqueta, guardando su celular, su billetera y su juego de llaves. – me tengo que ir. – y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Dale mis saludos a Fujimoto, Kobato! – le dijo una divertida Suishou a su hija, haciendo reír a Ginsei.

-¡Mamá! – se quejó avergonzada, cerrando la puerta y yéndose al parque donde había quedado con _él_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

Con la cara roja y con mucha pena, caminó de su casa hacia el parque donde la había citado Fujimoto con ansiedad.

Era la primera vez que la citaba… de alguna manera, porque solo se veían todos los días entre la hora que ella tenía libre para almorzar e ir a la guardería. Lo que la desconcertaba un poco, es el porqué en el parque pingüino y a esa hora. ¿Tendría acaso un significado? A una cuadra del parque, empezó a aminorar su caminar, teniendo el corazón palpitándole furiosamente.

Tímidamente, asomó su rostro entre los arbustos que estaban en la entrada, y sonrió.

-Fujimoto-kun… - susurró por lo bajo, sonriéndole. Una brisa fría le revoloteo los cabellos en dirección al ojiverde. Estaba vestido con un jean negro remera manga larga color marrón claro, con cuello, y el saco con que lo había visto la primera vez hace más de cuatro años.

Él lo sintió: su perfume natural y dulce: cereza y melocotón, como ella representaba. Se dio la vuelta, la encontró observándole, y le sonrió. La vio trotar hacia él, y lo abrazó enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

-Creo que elegí una hora inadecuada para volverte a ver. – le dijo con una mueca.

-no me importa. – le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. – no dejaba de pensar en cuando volvería a verte. – agarró su mano y apretó el agarre. – no me gusta dejar de verte por mucho tiempo.

-dímelo a mí. – le dijo el abogado acercándose a su rostro. – he pasado cuatro años sin verte y volviéndome loco por ser el único que te recordaba, ¿Sabes? – y le sonrió, acercándose más a ella, sonrojándola.

-Lo siento. – dijo acortando la distancia y, poniéndole fin a la espera, lo besó con desesperación. La chica cambió sus brazos de lugar, para enlazarlos detrás de la nuca del chico, mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura, un claro gesto de no queriendo dejarla ir de su lado otra vez. Su largo beso se deshizo en muchos entrecortados, entre sonrisas, recuperando de a poco, el aire que les hacía falta.

-no me tienes que pedir perdón otra vez. – le dijo cuando ella utilizó su pecho como almohada provisional.

-aun así… - dijo Kobato por lo bajo, mientras posaba su mano izquierda en su pecho.

-¿Cenaste? – le dijo después de un silencio, disfrutando del parque.

-No. – dijo riendo. – Me fui de mi casa antes de que mi papá llegara y que mamá preparase la cena para nosotros. – le explicó con una sonrisa. – Te manda saludos. – dijo roja como un ají.

-¿Y porque te sonrojas? – le dijo con sonrisa divertida.

-porque no le dije donde y con quien iba. – hizo un mohín de molestia. – ella me conoce a la perfección, sino, no te lo hubiese mandado. – la ambarina desvió la mirada.

-así deben ser las madres. – dijo acordándose que Sayaka era clasificada por él entre una hermana y una madre.

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó ahora ella. - ¿Cenaste? – interrogó divertida.

-No, no lo he hecho. – admitió acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de oreja, mientras ella cerraba los ojos tras su contacto. - ¿Quieres comprar algo o cenamos en otro lugar? – le preguntó con una clara indirecta para una cita.

-Da igual mientras esté contigo. – le contestó poniéndose de puntillas de pie para volver a besarlo.

-Punto para Kobato. – dijo mientras sonreía, antes de que sus labios se unieran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

-Entonces… ¿te dijo que se iba a casar? – le preguntó Kobato, con la sorpresa gravada en su rostro mientras miraba a su pareja en el banco de una heladería.

- También me tomo por sorpresa. – admitió él encogiéndose de hombros. – lo hizo así, de repente. No sé que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

- quizá fue una corazonada. – dijo ella, recordando que el matrimonio de sus padres fue parecido. – Dômoto debe de amar mucho a Ariasu para hacerlo sin pensarlo. – rió con alegría.

-mm… - Kiyokazu adoptó una expresión pensativa, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Kobato. - ¿Qué tal el helado? – mencionó al ver una mancha de helado de menta sobre su nariz.

-Estupendo, ¿Porqué? – preguntó con inocencia. El abogado rió con ganas, confundiendo más a su novia. - ¿Fujimoto-kun? – su cara se contorsionó más confundida y extasiada deberlo reír.

El ojiverde agarró una servilleta de papel, y la posó en donde la mancha estaba, dejándola pegada en ella y ruborizándola.

-Sigues siendo ingenua e inocente en algunas cosas. – le dijo con ternura y agarrando su mano.

-¿Tienes que irte a la oficina mañana? – le preguntó pensando en sus parciales y que tenía que ir a buscar los resultados.

-a la mañana. – la hizo levantarse del banco, y empezaron a caminar. - ¿Cuándo tienes que ir a buscar los parciales?

-en la tarde de mañana. – suspiró, y se puso nerviosa otra vez. - ¡No debí decir eso! – exclamó empezando a jugar con sus manos y la mano que tenía del ojiverde.

-No tienes que ponerte así. – le dijo con un suspiro, mientras encerraba sus manos en la de él. – Ya verás que…

-¡No lo digas, por favor! – dijo la ambarina haciendo gestos con los brazos, después, lo abrazó a la altura del pecho, haciendo sonreír al ojiverde y parando su caminata. - ¡No quiero saber nada hasta mañana!

-sigamos… - le dijo en un susurro sin borrar su curvea sonrisa. – Ya es tarde. Te acompañaré mañana, ¿_Nee_? – le dijo pegándola más a él.

-¡_Hai_! – le dijo contenta.

Caminaron por una calle de muy poca iluminación, mientras que no aflojaban su agarre.

-¿Recuerdas que planeaba vivir sola? – le recordó ella, alzando su rostro para verlo. – mi madre no objeta nada con todo eso.

-¿Vas a independizarte? – le preguntó Kiyokazu segundos después. - ¿Qué dice tu padre?

-No tengo idea. – se encogió de hombros. – mamá le dirá, y no quiero saber cuál será su reacción. – hizo como si se apretara el dedo, en gesto de dolor. – Aunque… - Kiyokazu alzó una ceja. – Si le dice que puede visitar Suiza… - rió tentada.

-¿Y porqué Suiza? – preguntó intrigado.

-La ciudad del chocolate… - dijo como respuesta y poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Es un loco.

-No tiene ese aspecto. – dijo el ojiverde. – es… da un aire de… - trató de darle una definición.

-Hikari se asustó la primera vez que lo vio. – le comentó tentada. - Dijo que parecía un militar estricto, cuando es todo lo contrario. – y el abogado echo a reír, alegrando a la futura pediatra. – yo digo que es un caramelo duro con un rico dulce de leche dentro.

-Y… - dijo temblándole la voz por la reciente risa. - ¿Elegiste el apartamento? – le preguntó mirándola, cambiando de tema.

-Sí. – le dijo con el mismo entusiasmo cuando se lo dijo a su madre. – para mí, le falta pintura, y el espacio y los ambientes, son perfectos. – casi sin darse cuenta, daba saltitos sin que sus pies se separasen del suelo, como si fuese una niña pequeña, para gracia y ternura de su acompañante. – Solo espero que la venta no se complique. – dijo volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Lo comprarás? – dijo Kiyokazu con sorpresa.

-Sí. En realidad, - dijo ella empezando a explicarle su plan. – es que es para tener algo mío. Cuando tenga todo listo y el piso sea legalmente mío, mi madre, supongo yo, estará más tranquila.

-¿Quién te lo recomendó? – dijo él, preguntándose en donde se ubicaba el edificio.

-Me lo recomendó Hien, porque en ese mismo edificio estuvo viviendo su padre cuando era niño, no se muy bien para qué. – y se encogió de hombros. – Aunque… - dijo parando su caminata y mirando a su novio.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó desconcertado.

-Me sentiría tranquila si vienes conmigo cuando vaya a firmar el contrato. – dijo con timidez y mirando hacia el piso. – no es que… bueno… no sé leer entre líneas en un contrato. – se sonrojó.

-Cuando vayas a comprarlo, me llamas antes de fijar una fecha, ¿_Nee_? – le dijo sin replicar y sonriendo. - ¿En donde es?

-Está del otro lado de la calle del Templo Tsukimine, a la derecha. ¿Lo ubicas?

-Tiene un buzón rojo en la esquina, ¿No? – dijo tratando de recodarlo.

-Sí, es muy lindo, solo, como dije, le falta un poco de pintura. Me lo vende junto con los muebles, son fuertes y muy lindos. La vista del balcón da justo al lago del templo. – dijo soñadoramente.

-¿Te llama el dueño o lo tienes que hacer tú? – siguió preguntando.

-Lo tengo que llamar yo, porque primero tengo que preparar el dinero. – dijo con una mueca.

-Y lo tienes, ¿No? – le picó con un poco de burla.

-¡Claro que sí! – dijo "ofendida" y frunció el ceño. - Fujimoto-kun… - le llamó después.

-¿_Nani_? – le dijo apretándole levemente la mano.

-Sayaka-sensei me dijo que me tomara el viernes libre. – dijo con una mueca. – pero… no estaría mal ir a visitar… y quedarme un rato, ¿No? – estaba dubitativa.

Kiyokazu sonrió mientras le frotaba el hombro.

-Después de pasar por tus notas, tengo que ir a tocar el piano para los niños. – le dijo a la vez de que le rozaba con su mano libre la mejilla. – y quiero que mi cantante personal me acompañe, como siempre. - con sus manos, agarró delicadamente el rostro de ella y la besó, mientras ella enroscaba sus brazos detrás de él.

-Como siempre. – afirmó ella con una sonrisa, después de separarse por falta de aire y volviendo a besarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-¿Crees que esté bien que el año que viene contraiga nupcias con Hikari, abuela? – le preguntó dejando el tema que ella quería hablarle.

Ieran quedó estática, mirando a su nieto con sorpresa. Segundos después, sonrió.

-¿Ya se lo pediste? – le dijo interesada.

-No. – dijo con aire distraído. – Quería saber su opinión en primera instancia. – bajó la mirada, mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

-Es la chica que tú elegiste, como lo hizo tu padre. – se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. – No pensaba que un amor infantil podría llegar tan lejos. – sonrió con pesar. – Amas a la joven Hiragizawa, y ella a ti. Pero eso no es lo que te quería hablar. – posó una mano en su hombro. – estoy de acuerdo con tu matrimonio con Hikari Hiragizawa, pero debes ser cauteloso, Hien. Recuerda que la batalla en Hong Kong no ha terminado, y tú, como también tu padre lo hizo, decidiste no participar en los conflictos del Concilio, ya que _Xiaolang_ se desprendió de ello, pero no renunció a nuestro legado.

-Pero el Concilio quiere que…

-lo sé. – le cortó su abuela. – pero para eso estamos aquí, y tú, tienes que guardar el único legado de tu madre y de tu padre: controlar tu magia.

-La controlo. – dijo sin necesidad. – pro todavía está el miedo a que vengan por mí y los objetos de la familia y las cartas de mamá. – suspiró con pesar.

-Yue y Kerberos accedieron a tener un nuevo dueño temporalmente. – le dijo guardando la calma, muy común en ella. – y no te preocupes por las reliquias familiares, están a salvo en un lugar donde ni nosotros sabemos. – y le sonrió, volcando el cariño de madre que no le pudo dar a su hijo, en su nieto.

-Estoy confiado en ese tema. – dijo sonriéndole. – Kobato es muy parecida a mi madre en algunos aspectos. Ella es muy torpe, pero aprenderá a mantener el equilibrio con Yue, y muy dulce, casi como una niña. Supongo que se debe a las secuelas de su anterior corta reencarnación, cuando no tenía sentido común. – sonrió de nuevo.

-Toma. – le dijo Ieran a su nieto, colocando una cajita color verde jade en sus manos. Cabía perfectamente en la mano de Hien. – cuando tengas todo listo, dáselo.

Intrigado, el castaño abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose y, después, sonriendo con nostalgia. Un anillo de oro con incrustaciones en amatistas y aguamarinas en la parte principal. Era una réplica del anillo de su madre, con la diferencia de que el de su madre, tenía esmeraldas y diamantes en vez de las aguamarinas y amatistas.

-La familia Li tendemos a tener el mismo diseño de anillo de compromiso, haciendo juego con los ojos de la futura señora Li. – le dijo mirando el suyo propio, que tenía incrustaciones de ónix y cuarzo trasparente.

-Gracias, abuela. – agradeció él, cerrando y guardando el estuche en un sub cajón del mueble que estaba frente suyo.

- Iré a descansar. – le dijo Ieran a su nieto, levantándose. – Trata de no quedarte hasta tarde, Hien.

-Sí, abuela. – y siguió leyendo sus apuntes mientras la Dama Li subía a sus aposentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? – dijo con pena y fastidio, sosteniendo el celular, todavía seguía cansada después de los parciales.

-_Es solo para probar las cosas nuevas del estudio._ – dijo la voz de la directora de la secundaria de Tomoeda, Naoko Yanagizawa, hoy en día, conocida como la señora Himitsu. – _a los profesores y a los alumnos estarían encantados de escucharte, además, se acerca el Festival del Clavel. Pero si no quieres, no lo hagas._

-¡Claro que lo haré, directora! – dijo convencida. – Estaré en unas tres horas en la secundaria para practicar, tengo que buscar los resultados de los parciales y pasar por el trabajo.

-_Que bueno…_ - le dijo la directora Yanagizawa, con alegría. – _Nos vemos en ese horario, Kobato-san._

-¡Bai-bai! – y cortó la llamada.

- ¿Quién era, hija? – le preguntó Suishou con cariño.

-La directora Naoko. – repuso contenta. – me pidió que pruebe unos instrumentos nuevos de la secundaria y me ofreció un espacio para el Festival del Clavel y hacer un número.

- Pero ahora tienes que ir a la facultad. – apuntó su padre con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, y después quiero visitar la guardería, pero no importa tener el día libre – habló rápidamente agarrando una tostada con mermelada.

-Te ahogarás, Dobato. – le dijo Iorogi con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pfapfá! – protestó ella a duras penas, con la boca llena. Después, empezó a toser.

-Te lo dije. – suspiró él con cansancio y burla.

-Basta de riña. – regañó el ángel. – Ioryogi, se te hace tarde para ir al trabajo, - sentenció con voz demandante pero maternal. - Kobato, tienes que ir a la facultad, se les hace tarde a los dos.

Acordándose por Suishou, los dos interpelados, saltaron de sus sillas, agarraron sus portafolios y caminaron exclamando un _¡Llego tarde! _al unísono. Iorogi, al auto, y Kobato, a su bicicleta, que estaba encadenada en la madera del buzón de la casa, todavía tosiendo.

-No te irás sin mí, ¿Verdad, Kobato? – le dijo una voz, detrás de ella.

-¡Kiyokazu-kun! – exclamó al darse la vuelta para mirarlo, y ella le compuso su mejor sonrisa.

No estaba vestido con traje, como últimamente lo veía, pero con su camisa marrón, sus zapatillas grises y su jean azul, no estaba tan lejos de reflejarse un abogado de cuatro años en actividad. El ojiverde le devolvió la sonrisa, acentuando más la de la ambarina.

-¿Vamos? – le preguntó él sin cambiar su posición.

-_Hai_. ¿La llevo? – le preguntó antes de de sacar las llaves de la cadena.

-Iremos en bus. – le dijo después de negar con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde? – Kobato preguntó alzando su rostro para mirarlo a él.

-son solo dos cuadras. Cualquiera notaría que eres nueva en el barrio si no sabes dónde está la parada de buses aquí. – le picó quedamente, tomándole de la mano y empezando a caminar.

Kobato infló sus cachetes sonrojados como niña pequeña, para gracia de Kiyokazu. Pero, a pesar de todo, ellos se notaban felices con la presencia del otro cerca.

-Me llamaron de la secundaria, cuando cursaba ahí hace años. – comentó con renovado entusiasmo. El ojiverde observó a la ambarina con intriga. – la directora Yanagizawa quiere que vaya a probar unos nuevos instrumentos de la sala de música junto a los micrófonos, para ver cómo suena en la sala de actos.

-¿Hoy? – preguntó sorprendido.

-después de la guardería. – rectificó ella. – me quiere hacer un espacio para el Festival del Clavel.

-siendo así, no me importaría faltar a la oficina ese día. – le dijo mientras se sentaban en la garita a la espera del bus.

-Pero el día del festival nadie trabaja. – dijo ella con sorpresa.

-Yo lo hacía desde hace muchos años. – dijo él suspirando.

- Pero ya no más. – repuso ella con ánimo. – vendrás conmigo, siempre me ha gustado ese festival.

-No me opondré si se trata de ti. – le dijo rodeando sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo, ella rió cantarinamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡No quiero ver! ¡No quiero ver! ¡No quiero ver! – exclamaba Kobato mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la facultad.

-Pero, ¿Tú no querías ver cómo te fue? – le comentó Kiyokazu con diversión.

-Sí, sí, sí… _demo…_ - dijo con pena. - ¿Y si reprobé alguna? – preguntó con tristeza. – Tengo que aprobar todas para poder cursar el último semestre. – explicó de la misma forma.

-¿Crees que pasar una semana sin vernos fue en vano? – le dijo mirándola significativamente, deteniendo su caminata y tomándola por los brazos. Kobato no cambió su expresión y Kiyokazu suspiró con diversión. - ¿Quieres que las vea yo? – preguntó al final, con una sonrisa que ruborizó a la chica, mientras ella asentía.

Kiyokazu tomó de sus manos la libreta blanca con bordes dorados y la abrió. A medida que el silencio se esparcía por tiempo, Kobato estaba más nerviosa, haciendo que empezara a jugar con sus pulgares y su pelo. Después de un rato, el ojiverde dirigió su vista hacia la ambarina y suspiró con el rostro divertido.

-¿En serio? – preguntó retóricamente. – ¿Te preocupa ver una fila de números diez en tus calificaciones, Kobato? – preguntó con un suspiro.

-¿Qué? – dijo alargando la última vocal y en forma incrédula. – Déjame ver, déjame ver, déjame ver. – y le quitó de las manos la libreta de la facultad. Negando con la cabeza, Kiyokazu vio como los ojos de _su_ (sonrió por lo posesivo que sonaba en su mente) novia viajaban por cada asignatura que había en esa libreta, hasta quedar estática en la última de la lista, sin reaccionar.

-Kobato… - le llamó él.

-No… puedo… - dijo por lo bajo, incrédula. El ojiverde frunció el ceño.

Lo siguiente que el abogado vio, fue a una ambarina alegre tirándose encima de él, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza.

-¿Kobato? – la llamó con aturdimiento. A duras penas, ella lo zamarreaba de un lado para el otro, contenta de sus notas _perfectas_ y en compañía del ojiverde.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice, Kiyokazu-kun! – exclamó mientras giraba sobre sí misma dando saltitos, causando diversión entre sus compañeros que salían junto a ella.

-Lo hiciste. – le repitió él, suspirando aliviado y soltando una risa. Suspiró otra vez y rodeó con sus brazos a la chica. - ¿No me creías? – le acusó de broma.

-No fue eso… - susurró ella ya calmada. – es solo que fue la sorpresa. No creí que tuviese exactamente esas notas. – rió con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Pero si, las tienes. Y, por lo que puedo ver, todos tus parciales, desde que entraste a la facultad, - acotó el ojiverde, mientras revisaba las notas de años anteriores. – son idénticas, ¿Y nunca creías que tenías estas notas?

-Ah… No te burles, Kiyokazu-kun. – le reprochó con un puchero.

-Guarda esto, que tenemos a un público a quién alegrar. – repuso haciéndola reír. Cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente, Kiyokazu le tomo la mano, haciendo sonreír a ambos.

-Seguro que cuando vaya a la secundaria volveré a ver al grupo. – comentó Kobato, y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Popular? – dijo Kiyokazu con intriga.

-No mucho, - dijo recordando un poco. – Si me conocían, era por lo torpe que era. – ella bufó ante la sonrisa de él. – estábamos todos en el grupo de música, era divertido. – comentó recordando un tropezón de Hien. – recuerdo cuando Hien tropezó por ir corriendo sobre piso recién encerado para ir con Hikari. – rió con ganas ante el recuerdo.

-Dômoto hizo algo parecido. – negó con diversión él. – Pero mejor no te cuento, es demasiado… digamos que es demasiado… atrevido. – se sonrojó levemente.

-Mejor que no. – dijo Kobato con una gotita sobre su cabeza. – por si las dudas, a ver se me lo cuentas y no duermo en la noche. – bromeó ella para después reír junto con él.

-Apuremos, que todavía falta pasar por la oficina. – dijo llevándola hacia una avenida, parando en una garita de autobús. En la calle y en las veredas, no había nadie.

-Te olvidaste de algo, ¿Cierto? – le picó ella, en "venganza".

-Es tu culpa. – le acusó él. - ¿Quién te manda a meterte en mi cabeza todo el tiempo? – le preguntó a centímetros de su rostro, sonrojándola profusamente.

-Ah… yo… eh… - intentó hablar ella, haciendo que él levantara una ceja, acercándose más. Sin dejar que acotase ningún sonido más, el ojiverde besó a la ambarina. La chica se quedó sin aliento una vez que él se alejó de ella.

Callada y apretando suavemente sus labios, subió al bus delante de él.

El celular de la ambarina sonó, en tono de mensaje.

Curiosa, ella lo revisó, y pestañeó con sorpresa.

_El fin de semana de luna llena, conocerás a Yue y Kerberos. En mi casa, a las cinco de la tarde._

_Trae a Fujimoto-san, mi abuela quiere hablar con él._

_Hien._

-¿Qué? – susurró ella, mientras que Fujimoto fruncía el ceño, intrigado.


End file.
